Learning Control Over My Inner Hollow
by spiritus1997
Summary: Instead of going to the Vizards for help controlling his inner hollow, Ichigo goes to Urahara for advice. Ichigo then learns that Urahara has an old friend named Mephisto Pheles, who can help Ichigo control his hollow (or his demonic self). Urahara makes a proposition with Ichigo that if he were to help fight off demons and attend classes at True Cross, he would help him out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Arrangements**

I don't own any of the characters from Bleach or Blue Exorcist. I'm just borrowing them and using them in a crossover to entertain you guys.

 **A/N:** Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction I'm writing, but I've read several different crossovers and thought of some ideas for good anime crossovers that I wanted to give it a shot. The events from Bleach take place when Ichigo can't control his inner hollow and as for Blue Exorcist, it's after Rin defeats Satan and resumes his studies to become an exorcist. Also, don't be afraid to tell me what you think about it. I would like to hear your opinions because it will help me with future chapters and fanfictions. Anyone, even if you're just a guest and don't have an account, can leave a comment/review about a fanfiction, so please don't be shy about telling whether your comment is good or bad. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and with that in mind, let's right into it!

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV**

After defeating the Bounts, I resumed my normal life, but I then took a turn for the worst when both the Arrancars and the Vizards appeared in Karakura town. My inner hollow kept getting closer and closer to the surface where I almost was consumed by it. I promised myself I wouldn't allow my inner hollow to take control and lose my sanity. However, it's gotten to the point where I'm so confused and don't know what to do. Before I would go see the Vizards for help, I decided to see Urahara at his shop and see if there was any advice Urahara could give me to control my inner hollow.

"Well, if it isn't Ichigo," said Urahara calmly. "What brings you to my shop today?"

"I wanted to ask you a couple…" Ichigo tried to finish his statement, but got interrupted when Jinta and Ururu came into the shop after completing their outside chores.

"Alright Urahara we finished our…huh hey it's carrot top," said Jinta.

"Yay, Strawberry's here!" said Ururu excitedly, but in her gentle, quiet voice.

"HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO CALL ME CARROT TOP EVERY FREAKING TIME I COME HERE!?" Ichigo yelling at Jinta and then begins to talk to Ururu in a calmer tone. "And why do you keep calling me Strawberry? I know that's one of the meanings to my name, besides number one protector, but my name is suppose to sound cool so why do you call me that?"

"Because Ichigo I think you're a very sweet guy, like a strawberry. It just doesn't seem anyone takes your name into perspective as to who you really are as a person," said Ururu in a gentle tone.

I was shocked by what Ururu said and it is true, nobody really thinks about how my name means 'strawberry' and actually takes it seriously. For Ururu to say that really cheered me up and she actually got a smile on my face. After having my inner hollow being a pain in the ass lately, it's always good to hear some words of encouragement.

"One other thing Ichigo," said Ururu. "Have you ever thought about dying your hair pink?"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO DYE MY HAIR PINK?! THE KIDS AROUND SCHOOL WOULD JUST MAKE FUN OF MY HAIR EVEN MORE THAN THEY HAVE!"

"Well, I was only thinking that if you dyed your hair pink it would grab Oriheme's attention. After all, the ladies love their pink and all your friends, including Urahara and Yoruichi, know you have a crush on Oriheme. Urahara and Renji have told us that every time you're near Oriheme, you always seem to be 'checking her out'," said Ururu.

["What the hell kind of imagination runs through this girl's mind, I mean seriously I don't check out Oriheme 'all the time'?! AAAAAAHHHHHH, I JUST ADMITTED TO MYSELF THAT I DO CHECK OUT ORIHEME! What am I going to do, what am I going to do?! If people find out I actually think this, they'll think I'm some sort of pervert or something along those lines! I have to stay calm and not let my manly hormones take control of me. Man, now I have another thing to worry about," Ichigo thought to himself.]

"Alright Ururu, that's enough. As much I would love to see Ichigo with pink hair, you kind of put him in a state of shock. Now, I want you and Jinta to go clean up the back closet, unpack the boxes of new shipments, and help Tessai with the dishes." Urahara said. Ururu and Jinta left to do the chores Urahara ordered them to do, leaving me alone with Urahara. "You had some questions you wanted to ask me Ichigo."

"Lately, whenever I use my bankai, I feel the presence of my inner hollow. It's been frightening me because I can't suppress it due to me being too weak and when I can't suppress it, I only get my friends hurt. If this keeps up, I'll not only lose control of myself, but I'll lose everything I hold dear to me! I don't want that to happen, but I was also confused on what to do. This group called the Vizards asked me to join them because they know about my inner hollow. I thought about going to them to see if I could learn how to control it, but that Shinji guy just freaks me out and I don't know if they would want me to stay in their group for good if I go there. There was also the thought about quitting being a soul reaper, which I don't want to do. I then decided before I went to the Vizards for assistance, I would go to you and see if you're any help to me or not. The two questions I want to ask is one, 'do you know how I can suppress my inner hollow' and two, 'do you know anyone who's expert or at least has some idea on how I may be able to control my inner hollow, besides the Vizards'?"

"To sum it up, I don't know how to suppress the activity of an inner hollow, which you probably knew or else I would have helped train you by now," stated Urahara. "However, it was good of you to come and see me though because I in fact know someone who may be able to help you out. His name is Mephisto Pheles and he's the director of True Cross Academy, where there are regular classes for the normal kids and a cram school for students who want to become exwires while also taking the regular classes. Anyways, Mephisto is not only a powerful exorcist, but he's actually a demon king as well."

"Wait, so you're telling me they're letting a demon king run a school for your average day kids! What are they thinking, does the staff not realize he could lose his sanity at any time and put the kids in danger?!"

"I know, I know, but the regular staff doesn't know of Mephisto's true identity and besides, he left his home of Gehenna, the demon world, to live in Assiah, or what we call the world of the living. You don't have to worry about Mephisto, Ichigo. He's been a good friend of mine for a few decades and all the times I went to see him, he never once lost his sanity. If you're interested, I can give Mephisto a call and ask if you can attend the cram school at True Cross Academy and get help with controlling your inner hollow. Even though your inner hollow acts as your killer instinct, it's almost like a demonic version of yourself. Mephisto has learned to control his demonic powers over the centuries and if it's control of your inner hollow you want, he would be the first man I would suggest to you. You never hear much about True Cross Academy here because it lies in an alternate dimension that's parallel to our world, but it has an excellent reputation and Mephisto can easily pick you up. Attending the cram school will help you not only keep you up with your day classes, but you'll also learn different ways to take down demons, or what we call hollows. You will also get time to do some training to help you become stronger. After hearing this, are you interested in going? Once you make the decision, you won't be able to get out of it. Mephisto isn't the type of guy that likes it when you drop out of a schedule arrangement." said Urahara.

"(Ichigo signs) I'll give demon guy a shot. At least it'll be better than hanging around that creepy Shinji. I can hardly imagine what the other Vizards would be like and I don't want to know for a while. I'll at least be around regular kids at the school and right now, anything is better than being around Shinji. He's been a total pervert at school, especially when he's playing with Oriheme's body."

"Good, I'll make the arrangements with Mephisto tonight," Urahara said with a cheerful look on his face. "I'll give you a call when I hear from him, but before you go, there's one thing I ask of you."

"Yeah and what's that? IF IT INVOLVES ME DYING MY HAIR PINK AND MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL IN ANOTHER DIMENSION THAT I'LL PROBABLY NEVER GO TO AGAIN, THEN YOU CAN GET IT OUT OF YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW!"

"Relax kid, relax. It has nothing to do with dying your hair pink," Urahara said ["Even though you might receive a good first impression from Mephisto," Urahara thought to himself]. "No, all that I'm asking you to do is to continue your physical training to stay in lean shape and to monitor for any hollow/demon activity. You see, Mephisto asked me if I knew some soul reapers that would be willing to go over to True Cross Academy to help with a demon infiltration. I was going to ask Renji, Rukia, and Ikkaku if they would help out, but now that you're going, you'll be enough."

"But what if I…" I tried to finish my statement, but I was soon interrupted by Urahara.

"You're not going to lose control, I promise you that much. Besides, Mephisto has a lot of strong exorcists that can monitor and stop you in case you do lose control. Ichigo, I want you to take this journey on your own because you want to become stronger for your friends, right?" I nodded my head in agreement. "So if your friends were to come along and you lost control, you would feel more depressed than you already are if something bad were to happen to them. I know you would never forgive yourself, that's just the kind of person you are Ichigo. Now go home for now and after I have dinner, I'll make the phone call to Mephisto and will later inform you on what's going on. Also, don't worry about school, I'll tell them you're taking an 'educational' (hand quoting the word educational) trip with me and you should be back within the next month or so. Don't tell anyone else about what's going on, except you can tell your family you're going away. Is that cool with you?"

"That's cool with me, but whoever believes that crap are complete fools. Anyways, thanks for the help Urahara. I'll be seeing you around."

Not long after that, I left Urahara's shop and I made my way home only to be attacked by my crazy dad first thing when I came in. He's done it so many times to where I expected it to happen and gave him a good kick in the gut. My dad really should have learned by now that trick has gotten old, but yet he still does it at the least convenient times. That night, I anxiously waited for Urahara to call me and see what the deal is to where that was the only thing on my mind. Luckily, there weren't any hollows for me to take down, so they must be giving me a break for once. I knew that once I got the phone call from Urahara, I would tell my dad, Karin, and Yuzu about 'the trip' I'm going on. All that I hope for is that this trip is actually worth it, otherwise, this whole thing would be a complete waste of time and loss of time to control my hollow.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you for all of your support. I'm sorry that this chapter was mainly information, but I have to cover this now, in order for it to make sense later on. I do require you to continue reading on because it really does get better. I have more chapters up that get a lot better (especially chapter 3 and 4) and if you read them and tell me what you think, that's all I ask. If you decide you don't like it, you don't have to continue reading on and I'm cool with that, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Preparations for Departure to True Cross**

 **Note:** I don't own any of the characters from Bleach or Blue Exorcist. I'm just borrowing them and using them in a crossover to entertain you guys.

 **A/N:** Hey guys, thank you all so much for the support of my first fanfiction, it really means a lot to me. I know that the first two to three chapters are going to be mainly informational, but bare with me for its necessary that I do include this information. Otherwise, the story won't make any sense in the later chapters.

There's one thing I want to let you guys know that may have confused a few of you. You may ask 'is this all going to be based on Ichigo's point of view (POV)'? The answer to that is although I plan on having a good chunk of the story based on Ichigo's POV; it won't all be on his point of view. I do plan on having the story based off of Rin's POV as well and also Mephisto's POV. I wanted to inform you guys ahead of time that the entire won't be all on Ichigo's POV, but the point of view of the story will change throughout the story.

Now that I got everything covered, let's continue on with the story!

* * *

 **Phone Call between (Kisuke) Urahara and Mephisto**

(phone ringing)

"HOLA?!" Mephisto said with his cheery voice. "It's been quite a while since I've heard from you Kisuke! What gives me the honor of receiving a phone call from you?"

"I know it's been a while since I've called. How have you been Mephisto?" Urahara asked.

"OH, I'VE BEEN ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS!" Mephisto screamed happily.

"Anyways, I was able to recruit a soul reaper for you and he's powerful enough to handle himself," said Urahara. "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I know he'll be a big help with your hollow/demon situation."

"That's great to hear! There are so many low class demons that have invaded our school to the point where the students (both cram and regular students) are moving out of the dorms and into their regular homes. The parents are also starting to complain that their child's safety is in danger and I don't want our good reputation to just slip away."

"No, I hear you. Remember when you first called me about the situation about a week ago?" asked Urahara.

"I know right! You were thinking 'why can't you handle it, you have hundreds of exorcists on you'. Then, I went on explaining that we've been dealing with the demons for over two weeks and that most of our men were severely injured after the battle against Satan, which occurred a day before the millions of low class demons started to show up. Even with the help from our doctors, several hundred of our exorcists had to be sent to physical therapy for about two months, so we lost a good chunk of our men. Our elite exorcists we still had after the battle were battling the demons continuously for the next few weeks, without really any sleep, food, and water. All of the elite exorcists' health declined severely and had to be hospitalized for at least a month, in order to get them back into tip top shape. The exorcists we had left just got done with training not long ago and are still pretty inexperienced. I then called you for help because I was desperate and I knew you had connections with soul reapers, so you were the first person I went to." Mephisto explained.

"Well, you're a powerful demon king yourself. You could have handled the situation within a day for sure." Urahara stated.

"Yes, it's true that I'm one of the most powerful demon kings out of all of them, I'm a busy man. I have to keep the school in proper order, but I didn't think the demons would keep coming for this long. If I had known this many demons would come from Gehenna, I would have called you sooner." Mephisto said.

"Whatever you did to Satan, he must have been pretty pissed off and wanted to go for a full assault on the exorcists to get revenge." Urahara added.

"Well, we did ruin his dreams of living in Assiah. If I were in his shoes, I would be furious about it, but I wouldn't go ballistic over it. A true gentleman never expresses his anger in public." Mephisto calmly stated. Urahara and Mephisto continued talking, but changed the subject and talked about how amazing instant noodles were for the next ten minutes. This conversation happened all because Mephisto forgot his question and was eating instant noodles at the time. After they finished their conversation about instant noodles, Mephisto finally remembered his question. "Since I know Ichigo will be here for a while, I kind of already figured he'll be staying at the dorms and will attend the cram school, which isn't a problem with me as long as he behaves himself. But before I make the arrangements final, can you tell me a little about Ichigo? I have to know the background of our students, so they can be placed in a dorm where they'll fit in with the other kids and if there's anything in particular I should know about."

"Not a problem and don't worry about Ichigo. If he does misbehave in any way, I'll use Bakudo #1 to lock Ichigo into place and have Rukia's Chappy gigai 'teach him a lesson' for a good 12 hours, giving me some entertainment. That'll shut him up for a while." Urahara said in a creepy tone.

"EXCELLENT! I'm so glad that he's in good hands!" Mephisto said joyfully.

"As for basic information about Ichigo, he's about 16 years, he's tall and lean, and he has spiky, orange. However…" Urahara was immediately interrupted by Mephisto.

"Why doesn't he dye his hair pink? It would fit his name perfectly and he would be named my favorite person of all time. Pink is my cup of tea any day!" Mephisto stated.

"We had a similar conversation earlier today and man did I get a kick out of it." Urahara added. "Anyways, there are two things you should know about Ichigo. First, Ichigo can easily be angered and will most likely release a good bit of spiritual energy, especially in training/battle. Second, lately Ichigo has been having trouble controlling his inner hollow and could lose his sanity at any time."

"Well, we actually have another cram school student with a similar situation. His name is Rin Okumura and he's still learning to control his demonic powers, for he's my half-brother and the son of Satan." Mephisto said. Urahara was shocked to hear that the son of Satan wanted to become an exorcist, but 'why' was the main question. Before Urahara could say anything, Mephisto resumed the conversation and knew what Urahara was thinking. "Why would the son of Satan want to become an exorcist you may be thinking? I asked him the same thing before enrolling him into the cram school and his response was 'I'm going to beat the SHIT out of Satan'. He never really knew his father Satan because he and his twin brother Yukio were raised by Shuro Fujimoto for fifteen years, before being killed by Satan himself."

"That's some grudge against his father, but I don't blame the kid for his motives." Urahara added in a slightly depressing way.

"Yeah, I feel bad for Okumura. He's been through a lot in the past few months." Mephisto said. "Any who, I can have my staff also watch over Ichigo, since they're already keeping Okumura under surveillance. As for where I can let Ichigo without getting anyone hurt, he can stay in the abandoned dorm house with the Okumura brothers, since they live alone to keep everyone away from any danger. It'll be a win, win for everyone, for they'll be together for most of the day, making it easier to keep an eye on them. Lastly, I will come get Ichigo at your shop this Monday at eight o'clock sharp. School at True Cross was suppose to start up again about a month ago, but the battle with Satan delayed the school from starting a new semester. Does this work out for you and Ichigo?"

"If it's good with me, it'll work for Ichigo as well. Alright, I'll let Ichigo know what's going on. Good night Sir Pheles." Urahara said.

"Good day Urahara." Mephisto said.

(phone call ended)

* * *

 **Mephisto's POV**

I'm glad we're finally going to settle this demon ambush once and for all. From what I'm getting from Urahara, Ichigo sounds like he's decently strong. To see how strong Ichigo and his 'inner hollow' is, I'll have to put him to the test.

(Amaimon lurking in the background of Mephisto's office)

If Ichigo's inner hollow acts similar to Rin's demonic powers, he could lose control, but also show me his full strength. I'll let our young friend adjust to the school for about a week before I make my move. This is going to be quite entertaining to see how far Ichigo will go to achieve victory

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV**

It was close to nine o'clock at night before getting the phone call from Urahara. He explained to me that I would be picked up at eight at his shop on Monday and that I would be staying in a dorm room across the hall from twins Rin and Yukio Okumura. I went ahead and told my family I was going on a 'school trip' for about a month or so. My dad and little sister Yuzu burst into tears immediately hearing that I was leaving. I didn't care about how my dad felt because he's creepy all the time, but I felt bad for Yuzu and Karin since it wasn't long ago that I had returned from the Soul Society after the battle with the Bounts. It just felt like I don't get to be with them much anymore with all my soul reaper duties and I worry about them all the time.

I began to pack up my things for True Cross Academy, since I had less than two days to pack. Urahara also mentioned to me the school had a strict dress code, so now I have to go shopping for clothes tomorrow, which is the last thing I want to be doing on my only day to relax before having to work and do school work for next month. Not long after I started packing, Con kept bothering me and wouldn't shut the hell up. I got Yuzu to take him away and play house with Con. The room became ten times quieter after Con was out of my room. Now with Con out, I can sleep in peace and quiet and prepare for Monday.

* * *

 **Monday and the Day of Departure**

I double checked to see if I had everything and once I felt confident that I did, I went to breakfast with everyone. After breakfast, I gathered my things and I was off to Urahara's shop to wait to be picked up by Mephisto. I don't really know much about Mephisto, except that he's the director of True Cross Academy and one of the demon kings of Gehenna, so I don't know what to expect. As the clock stroked eight o'clock, I anxiously waited for Mephisto, but once he did show up, I was in total shock.

"What the hell is that?! Please tell me that it's just one of Urahara's customers. If this is him…" I thought to myself, ready to blow a gasket, but stopped when I heard Urahara's cheerful voice.

"Hey, it's good to see you again Mephisto!"

"Of course this had to be Mephisto, for all of Urahara's friends tend to be weirdoes. First, there was Yoruichi, who tried to 'get it on' in the hot spring at the secret hideout in the Soul Society, now this guy." I said quietly.

"Mephisto always had the greatest taste in going out in style." Urahara stated.

I haven't even met the guy yet and already with his pink limousine, he's made it onto my list of people of bad taste and annoyance. Well, Mephisto can't be any worse than that creep Shinji and the Vizards, right? About a few seconds later, the door to the limo opened and then a guy with purple hair and a circus like attire (white suit, hat, and cape, purple gloves, and a weird umbrella) came out.

"Aye, what a gorgeous day it is. Oh how rude of me not to give you a proper greeting. Good day to you, gentlemen, I hope you all are doing well today." Mephisto said in his charming voice, while tipping his hat at the same time.

"WHAT THE HELL! PLEASE TELL ME THIS SOME SORT OF JOKE BECAUSE IF IT ISN'T, I'M NOT GOING TO PUT UP WITH THIS SHIT! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS A FIRST CLASS SCHOOL, NOT SOME CIRCUS FREAK SHOW!" I screamed out with fierce anger. I was so furious with the situation that I regret not going to the Vizards first for I didn't think Mephisto wouldn't be as bad as being around Shinji for a while. Well I thought wrong and now I have to be around a guy who's creepier and weirder than Shinji. What kind of shit did I get dragged into?!

"Oh, but it is a first class school, top of the notch. Don't get the wrong idea boy, looks don't judge how someone or something truly is; it's the quality of that something that really makes it shine. Besides, we don't have any circus shows; this is just my normal attire." Mephisto stated. "Although, we do need some entertainment around the school; it's been quite dull and quiet for a while now. A good show is what the school needs. We really need to lighten things up and make the school more exciting, don't you think Ichigo?"

"Yeah, well I appreciate the opportunity, but I think I'll be taking a pass on this deal."

"You can't back out of the little deal we have," Mephisto seriously said. "Once you make a contract with me, there's no turning back on it."

"Sorry, but I never signed any sort of contract with you." Then, I turned around and Mephisto had a sheet of paper that had all the details of my assignment and arrangement at True Cross, WITH MY SIGNATURE AT THE BOTTOM! "How the hell did you get my signature?!"

"Well, you don't remember because I kind of had Jinta drug you for a few minutes before you left, so that you could sign the contract and would have no way of getting out of it, no matter how much you try to refuse." Urahara stated.

"Alright Urahara, now you've really crossed the line! I'm leaving and there's no stopping me!" I was getting ready to leave, when all of a sudden I heard 'Bakudo #1: Sai' and my body locked up. The person who used it was none other than Rukia. "Let me go Rukia, before I freaking kill you!"

"Sorry Ichigo, but I have orders to follow. Yeah, I've already been informed on the situation at True Cross and why you're going. Just because I'm not going, doesn't mean I won't be intimidating you while you're gone." Rukia said with a chilling tone in her voice. "To make myself clear, if you do anything to hurt the students or damage the school, I was told when you get back as punishment you would get not only get Bakudo #1 from Urahara, but a 'fun play date' with Chappy!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed to the top of my lungs in a high pitched voice. "No, No, No, No, No, No, this can't be real!" Chappy then came after me from the shop and I started to scream even more, after she started to break and bend my arms really hard. While I was suffering from the pain given to me by Chappy, I started to hear Mephisto talking to Urahara.

"Oh yeah, one more thing before Ichigo and I are off to True Cross." As Mephisto was talking to Urahara I couldn't tell what was going on because Chappy was still on top of me. Chappy got off of me a few moments later, but I didn't know why. Since my body was still locked, I couldn't move or try to escape. All of a sudden, Mephisto pulls me off of the ground by the shirt and what do you know, puts a pink wig on my hair! "Smile for camera! You look absolutely FABULOUS! Also, you get to spend the whole day exploring True Cross Academy Town for I had forgotten to mention that there was a teacher's meeting to look over the curriculum, so they moved classes to tomorrow. Isn't that great?!"

"WHAT?!" As I yelled, Urahara took out a digital camera and snapped pictures of the two of us. I knew one thing for sure, I was scarred for life. The chauffer of Mephisto's limo started to load my stuff into the car and I was not a happy camper right now. Then, I started to hear Urahara telling me something.

"Hey Ichigo, before you go, the punishment that Rukia mentioned earlier I was going to let you off easy and only let it last for twelve hours. However, I was thinking it should last for 24 hours instead. Also, everyone one of your classmates and friends will get a copy of this picture, so behave yourself!"

"Urahara, you are so dead when I get back!" I yelled viciously. After that, I was placed inside of the limo and now I was off to True Cross Academy for who knows how long. The only benefit I'll mainly be getting out of this is to learn to control my inner hollow.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I promise that in the next chapter, Rin, Yukio, and the others will start to show up and the fun can begin then. I had Rukia use Bakudo #1 as an example of what would be done yo Ichigo if he does misbehave. I know that Ichigo was able to break free from Rukia's keido ever since day one, but Ichigo was so focused on what Rukia was saying that he didn't really think about breaking free. However, once he thought about trying to, Chappy got on top of him and held him down. On top of that, Ichigo didn't break free the other times he had an opportunity because again he was too focused listening to Urahara and Mephisto. I hope that sums up any confusion that there may be for this chapter. If you do have any questions about the fanfiction so far, you can always write a review down below and I will most certainly answer it. Thank you once again for the support and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The First Day**

 **Note:** I don't own any of the characters from Bleach or Blue Exorcist. I'm just borrowing them and using them in a crossover to entertain you guys.

 **A/N:** Hey everyone, once again thank you for all of your support. I know I'm taking a while posting the new chapters and getting the story started, but it's my first fanfiction so I'm still new at this. In this chapter, we finally get Rin involved into the story. There is some information that needs to get across in this chapter before we can begin, but I promise this is the last chapter that will cover important information for later on. After this, we can dive right into the story. Part of the main story will start to develop into this chapter, so I didn't leave you with nothing except information. Without any more delays, let's get this chapter underway!

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

 ** _(Saturday; two days ago)_**

 ** _(Room 602-Rin and Yukio's Dorm Room)_**

"Man, why does school have to start up again soon? That just means I'll have to start doing homework once again."

"Well, that's how life works. You work for a while, get a small break, and then you resume work once again." Yukio added.

"Huh, why couldn't I help the other exorcists take care of the demons that have been popping up frequently lately? Doesn't the Grigori understand that if they want me to become an exorcist in a short period of time, I need experience on the battlefield?!"

"The Grigori doesn't want you to lose control and hurt others, so they've kept you out of it. Besides, you still need to train to control your demonic powers. Can't you at least get that into your head?! Do you want your friends to get hurt?!" Yukio stated in his serious, but angered voice.

I shook my head no, for my friends are important to me and would never want them to get hurt by my flames or anger. As much as I hate to agree with Yukio, he was right.

It's been about a month since the battle with Satan, but I know that the fight is far from over. Satan has sent thousands of demons from Gehenna not long after he returned. I guess he still hasn't given up in trying to live in Assiah, but what I don't get is why he would wait a few days after our battle to start summoning demons to invade into Assiah. If Satan wanted to get revenge on ruining his plans, he would have started a new invasion in a matter of minutes after he returned to Gehenna. However, he waited for a while and then made his strike, which isn't like him at all. What could Satan be up to?

"Rin," Yukio said, stopping my train of thought. "Mephisto just sent us a new message. He said that school will start Tuesday, instead of Monday because of a teacher's meeting and that we'll be getting a new student in the cram school. Huh, were you actually thinking about something?! That's the first time I've ever seen you use your head mentally instead of physically."

"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN SMART ASS! DON'T TALK JACK WITH ME! I CAN USE MY HEAD WHENEVER I WANT, I JUST CHOOSE NOT TO!" I yelled furiously, but after a minute, I was able to calm down a little bit in order to explain without strangling Yukio. "I was only thinking about what Satan could be up to and the purpose behind his continuous invasions, that's all."

"I'm just proud you're actually thinking about something useful and trying to find an answer with the situation at hand. To tell you the truth, I've been thinking about Satan's plan for the past few weeks and still haven't figured out his motives. Anyways, let's get back to completing the summer work, shall we." Yukio stated.

"Yeah, whatever, but once I become an exorcist, I won't have to put up with any of this bullshit. Wait, you said we're getting a new student in the cram school! What do you know about them?!" I got so excited to hear that we were getting a new student because Bon has been a pain lately and it would be nice to hang around someone new.

"All that Mephisto told me was we're getting a new student, that's it." Yukio added. "I see you slacking off; get back to work before I add a test to my portion of summer work I gave you."

"I'M WORKING, CAN'T YOU SEE ME WRITING HERE!"

"You're just writing 'get me out of shit because it's boring as hell'. Don't test your luck, Rin." Of course Yukio had to be super creepy, but I eventually went back to work, even though it was a complete and total nightmare.

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV**

 ** _(Monday night)_**

Finally, the day was over and could now be away from Mephisto for a while. Mephisto gave me a tour of True Cross Academy Town, which I didn't mind except for the fact that I had to hear his annoying voice every minute of the god damn tour! He also let me see the different schools I would be attending. The first one looked more like a palace or some rich kid's mansion than a school. Everything within the regular True Cross Academy was first class and top of the line. Man, I wish that Karakura High School was like True Cross!

Then, Mephisto showed me the exwire classrooms and I was surprised to see how dumpy the classrooms. You would think with a first class school all of the classrooms would be nice, but maybe they were on a budget after getting done building the castle of a school. Mephisto gave me a copy of my cram school and soul reaper schedule. I didn't have to start fighting off the demons until tomorrow night, so that was a relief on my part. However, I would have to immediately start training to control my hollow tomorrow, which I wasn't excited about. One of the exwire classes I didn't have to take was 'Anti-Demon Pharmacology' and was replace with a training class with Mephisto, someone named Shura Kirigakure, and someone else, but never mentioned his name. He told me I didn't have to worry about 'Anti-Demon Pharmacology' because it would only be useful for esquires to learn basic healing or those who want to be doctor meister. From what Mephisto told me, there were five different meisters to choose from 'Doctor', 'Dragoon', 'Tamer', 'Aria', and 'Knight', but I would mostly gain more skills for combat relating to the knight meister. What I still had trouble understanding was why there was another student in the new class I was taking? I thought it was only suppose to be a class designed to help assist me, but I guess there's someone else with a similar condition as me.

Before Mephisto would finally leave me be, Mephisto showed me the dorm where I would be staying at. To me, it looked more like some abandoned prison building or a haunted house. I didn't know what else to think of it, but all the other dorm buildings looked ten times better than this dump. So I want to know why was I stuck living in this dorm out of all the dorms available?! However when I entered the building, it wasn't as bad as I had thought it would have been. There was a nice dining area and suddenly, I smelled something delicious.

"I hope you don't mind, but I asked our chef Ukobach to cook you something delicious, in order to thank you for helping us get rid of these demons once in for all. The problem was we didn't know what you liked, so we thought that everyone loves Sukiyaki and decided to make that for you. Please tell me you like Sukiyaki, otherwise I can always have Ukobach cook something else, but will be a little bit before its ready." Mephisto explained, but with his overly dramatic voice.

"No no, its fine, Sukiyaki is actually my favorite dish so thank you and I know it'll be delicious."

"Why don't you take your meal to your room, so you can get settled in and relax. You have a busy day and need all the rest you can get. I put you in room number 102, so that way you'll have an easier time leaving for your soul reaper duties at night. Just continue down the hallway to your right and it's the second door on your right. Okay, now that everything's settled, I best be off. To do loo!" Mephisto cheerfully said. He then grabbed a key out of his pocket and used it on the front door of the building. I didn't get what he was doing, until suddenly a pathway of light appeared and then, he vanished.

"What just happened, does the key act as a way of transportation to different areas of town or even anywhere in the world?! Either way, I would find out more about those keys sooner or later." Before I gathered my things and the Sukiyaki Ukobach made, I noticed an envelope sitting on the dining table. I opened it up and it was one of those weird keys Mephisto had. There was a note from Mephisto saying that 'this was a key to give me entrance into the exwire classes' and 'to use it on any door and I'll be in the exwire school'.

I realized that it was already seven o'clock and my first regular class starts at 8:00, while my first exwire class starts at 7:00 tomorrow morning. I then grabbed my luggage and Sukiyaki to my room and started to settle in. There was also one other thing that Mephisto told me and that was besides me, there were only the Okumura brothers living in this dorm building. Since its dinner time, I should be hearing them sooner or later. I would introduce myself, but Mephisto told me they would be in the exwire classes with me, so I'll just wait until tomorrow in class.

I just realized something, "I'M STILL WEARING THIS DUMB PINK WIG! WHY THE HELL DID I NOT TAKE IT OFF SOONER? NO WONDER WHY PEOPLE KEPT STARING AT ME TODAY AND GAVE ME WEIRD LOOKS! THAT BASTARD MEPHISTO, NEXT TIME I SEE HIM HE'LL GET MY GETSUGA TENSHO UP HIS ASS!"

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

 ** _(Room 602)_**

"I know that smell anywhere; it's the smell of Sukiyaki! SUKIYAKI, SUKIYAKI, SUKIYAKI!"

"Relax Rin, it's not for you. Mephisto asked Ukobach to make the Sukiyaki to welcome the new student. Ukobach is making us his famous sushi roll and rice balls for dinner, so we're still having something delicious for dinner." Yukio said.

"But it's not the same as Sukiyaki. It's not fair, why should some new student deserve as good of a meal as Sukiyaki?" I was so miserable because I wasn't able to have any Sukiyaki, but then I got freaked out when I started to hear Yukio's bipolar voice.

"No Sukiyaki for you until you finish your work at a decent time AND learn to control your demonic powers."

His voice gave me a chill down my spine and went back to finish the last page of summer I had left, before Yukio and I went down to have dinner. It was around 7:30 before we got to eat and I finished cleaning the dishes at around eight. I then cooked our lunches for tomorrow, which took about three hours to do, and placed them in the fridge once I was done. As I went to head for bed, I noticed that there was something on the floor. When I picked it up, it was a picture of a girl with long, orange hair and in a school uniform. This must belong to the new kid, but the picture must have fallen out of his pocket. Whoever the girl is, it has to be his girlfriend because why else would he have a sole picture of a pretty young lady like her in his possession. I'll have to give it to him tomorrow, but right now, I'm getting some shut eye.

* * *

 **Mephisto's POV**

 ** _(Monday Night- Mephisto's Office)_**

Hmm, the boy finally seems to start settling in and making himself comfortable. I just hope he isn't always like this and let's his guard down for anything can happen at any time. "I told you not come in until later, Amaimon."

"I'm sorry brother, but I was wondering when I can invade the school and go after Okumura?" Amaimon asked creepily.

"Don't worry Amaimon; it'll only be a matter of time before you can. However, before you go after Okumura, I want you to play with the new student known as Ichigo Kurosaki. From what I hear from Kisuke, he's a pretty powerful soul reaper who has a demonic inner power and what he calls an 'inner hollow'."

"It sounds like this Ichigo kid could be as worthy of an opponent as Rin Okumura." Amaimon added, but then he started to ask me a question. "Shall I go invade his room and give him a good beating?"

"Oh heavens no, not yet at least, but soon you'll be able to. I need to see what the boy is capable of first, before you barge in there and attack him."

"Yes, I understand brother. I won't attack him until you give me orders to do so." Amaimon said.

I need Ichigo to feel like he's safe within school and during his training, without revealing my true motives behind bringing Ichigo here. For I know that once Ichigo's 'inner hollow' is released, he'll be as strong as Rin Okumura. After both Rin and Ichigo show me their full potential, the real battle can truly begin.

* * *

 **The Next Day-Beginning of Demon History**

 ** _(Rin's POV)_**

There are a couple of changes to the staff this semester. Yukio is now the new Demon History teacher, while another first class doctor meister is the new Anti-Demon Pharmacology teacher. However, Yukio told me that I wouldn't have to worry about Anti-Demon Pharmacology this semester for this would be the class I would do my routine training to help me control my demonic powers. There was one thing that puzzled me and that was there would be another student training with me. I'm thinking that it's Yukio because they switched the class that he's teaching and he recently got his demonic powers during the battle with Satan. It's the only way that would make sense, meaning the Grigori now sees Yukio as a threat.

"Good morning class, I hope you all had a good summer break, much longer than usual." Yukio started his opening semester speech. "After the battle with Satan, the carpenters of the school had to come and repair the damages. On top of that, there has been an infestation of demons lately for the past few weeks, so the director wanted to wait to open True Cross again until we got more help to deal with the situation. Luckily, I heard we got more assistance to take down the demons, enough to safely open the school again and resume classes without anything to worry about. Now everyone's wondering why I'm here right now? It's because there's been a switch in the staff, but the only thing that has changed is I'm the new Demon History's teacher, while you'll have a new Anti-Demon Pharmacology's teacher this semester. Lastly, we have a new student joining the cram school this semester, so please be nice to him and make him feel comfortable."

I just couldn't wait to see the bastard, who was special enough to get a heavenly dish Sukiyaki instead of me.

"You can come in now." Yukio told the student who was anxiously waiting to come in from the hallway. Then, a very tall and lean boy came in, who a punk boy look to him. He was wearing the True Cross uniform of a black suit with a red and blue striped tie and had bright, orange hair. I could already tell that this guy was definitely going on my list of coolest people around. "Now, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'll be joining the cram school this semester. It's very nice to meet all of you. Um, Mr. Okumura sir is there any particular place you would like me to sit or does it not matter to you?"

"Let's see, if you don't mind, could you pull up a seat next to Rin Okumura right up in the front?" Yukio stated and in my mind, I was starting to form a smile on my face.

"Yeah sure, I'm cool with it." Ichigo said and went to grab a chair from one of the back tables.

Yes, the cool new dude gets to sit next to me! Not only do I have the hot Shiemi sitting next to me, but also 'the start of a new and cool friendship'! This kid just made my day and Demon History more entertaining.

* * *

 **A/N:** Now we get to start getting the relationship with Ichigo and Rin started, but how will things turn out once classes really begin? What are Mephisto's true motives behind bringing Ichigo to True Cross Academy? You'll have to catch the next chapter to find out. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thank you once again for all of your support. I want to make this crossover as best as possible, so please comment/review to help me out and help spread word about this crossover. Thank you all so much and the next chapter will be up either late tonight or early tomorrow morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Classes and Training Begin**

 **Note:** I don't own any of the characters from Bleach or Blue Exorcist. I'm just borrowing them and using them in a crossover to entertain you guys.

 **A/N:** I hope you guys are in for a real treat today. Today's the day Ichigo starts school at True Cross Academy! To make it a little bit easier and include everything I wanted to in this chapter, I had to summarize what happened during Ichigo's first half of the day. However, I'm telling you, you won't regret what ends up happening as the chapter moves along. Anyways, here's the next chapter!

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV**

 _ **(Tuesday morning- Ichigo's Dorm Room)**_

Today was the first day that I would start the cram school program at True Cross Academy. I'm excited to finally start classes and witness something new. However, I'm actually also quite nervous for what if my inner hollow were to somehow take control of me during class. There would be a good chance I would hurt the other students and then, they'll view me as some sort of monster. Could they ever accept me as one of their own, if they were to see my other half? I finished getting ready, but still with that thought in the back of my mind. The same thought kept popping up and haunting me to where I was getting a chill up my spine. I would just have to deal with for the time being and try not to show any fear in my eyes. Since Demon History was first, I had to grab that weird key that Mephisto gave me, but there was one problem. HE DIDN'T GIVE ME ANY FREAKING INSTRUCTIONS ON HOW TO USE THIS GOD DAMN KEY! Oh well, I'll figure out how to use it in a little bit. I still had 45 minutes before class starts, so I'll eat breakfast and then find out how to work it.

 _ **(30 minutes later)**_

"That breakfast was great! Thanks for making it on such short notice, Ukobach." Ukobach then gave me a thumbs up and I could tell that he heard what I was saying to him. Now, the question still remains 'how do I use this god forsaken key'?

Then, I started to hear someone come down to the first floor and towards the dining room. When he walked in, the kid looked about my age, he was tall, had black hair, was wearing a different uniform than I was, and had glasses. Maybe this kid can help me with my key problem. "Is there any way you can help me? I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm the new student at the cram school, but Mephisto gave me this key and I don't know how to exactly use it."

"Yeah, I can help you out. I was actually heading to the Demon History class anyways. My name is Yukio Okumura by the way and I'll be your teacher for that class."

"Wait, you're a teacher at the school? But, aren't you a little young to be one?" I asked him.

"That's true, but I'm also the youngest exorcist in history for I've been training to be one since the age of seven." Yukio added.

"Wow, you started to train to be an exorcist at that young of age, impressive." I said in a cool tone. Then, I remembered that he also had a twin brother, but before I could even ask him, he started talking.

"If you already knew you were going to be living in this dorm, Mephisto must have told you that I have a twin brother named Rin Okumura." Yukio said, already having an idea that Mephisto told me this information. "I had him leave early, so he could be on time for once. But that doesn't matter right now; you'll be having class with him shortly. Shall we head out then?"

"Yeah, sure let's head out." I stated, but still had that same thought on my mind.

"Also, don't be nervous I can already tell you'll do just fine. Don't show that scared look on your face in front of the students. I'll make sure that they give you a warm welcome and accept you into class just fine." Yukio told me, knowing something was on my mind. I thanked him for saying that, since it did lighten up my mood a little bit. Yukio then taught me how to use the key and then we headed out to Demon History.

 _ **(Lunch Time)**_

Luckily for me, I was able to get a sandwich from the lunch because they really went fast. Rin and Yukio asked me if I would join them for lunch and I decided to take their offer and ate with them.

So far, the day was going well, better than what I had expected. In Demon History, we learned that Gehenna and Hueco Mundo are parallel to one another. The demons and hollows tend to travel back and forth from one world to another. With the demon invasions that have been happening at the school lately, over half of them are demons while the rest are hollows. At least now I know what I'll be up against tonight when I go to fight them. Still, one thing puzzles me and that's the last thing we learned was hollows and demons can only leave and enter into the different dimensions, without the leader's position. Something's up and I'm going to figure out what this Satan guy is planning.

After Demon History, I went to three of my five regular classes at True Cross Academy. Of course I kept my popularity level low and didn't really found anyone interesting to talk to. All of the other kids from the exwire classes had a different regular class schedule than me, so I didn't see them again until we had our "Aria Class". In the Aria Class, we had to read passages from the Bible, which was quite unique and interesting to do while in class.

It wasn't until after "Aria Class" where I met the other students. Ryuji Suguro or "Bon" looked like a punk boy with his piercings and dyed blonde and brown hair, but is surprisingly very intelligent. He was going for the meister titles of Aria and Dragoon, which must take a good bit of effort to go for two different kinds of meisters. Konekomaru Miwa looked more like a monk, however he was a monk at his temple and wanted to become an Aria (recites passages from the Bible to battle off demons). Then, there was Renzo "Shima", a pink haired boy who was also a monk at the same temple and was going for the meister title of Aria as well. Maybe I should have kept that dumb pink wig on after all because I could have blended into the class a whole lot easier. Instead, this girl Izumo Kamiki made fun of my extremely bright orange hair and asked how long does it take to bleach it to that disgusting of a color. I was so pissed off at her that I yelled so furiously at her "IT'S NOT BLEACHED, IT'S NATURAL! I WOULD HAVE DYED IT ANOTHER COLOR A WHILE AGO, BUT I WANTED TO BE UNIQUE FROM EVERYONE ELSE! DON'T YOU DARE START JUDGING PEOPLE BASED OF THEIR LOOKS YOU LITTLE BRAT!" After yelling at her, the class was impressed, secretly saying to themselves 'Man, she really got burned there', and it finally shut her up. Shiemi Moriyama, a medium-height blonde haired girl, was extremely sweet. Since she was only in the exwire classes, she went back home and at the beginning of Aria Class, had a bouquet of flowers that she made and gave to me as a way to welcome me. It was so sweet of her; I couldn't say no and thanked her for the bouquet. There was also a weirdo guy in back with a puppet and used ventriloquism to tell me 'to buzz off you loser'. I was ready to send that puppet flying, but decided there was no point and moved on, without learning his name. Lastly, the Okumura brothers were both very nice to me and helped to get through the day. I especially liked hanging out with Rin a lot because he was funny and very energetic. Even though he had a goofy smile on his face at the beginning of Demon History, in a way, it helped me forget about my inner hollow and smile myself.

There was one thing I did noticed while being in the exwire classes and that was everyone had a pretty high level of spiritual pressure. However, there was something weird about Rin and Yukio's spiritual pressure. I couldn't describe it, but it was very unusual to any other spiritual pressure I've felt.

While eating lunch with Rin and Yukio, I didn't talk much because I was so deep into thought about everything that just happened. It wasn't until Yukio asked me question that I actually became part of the conversation.

"I know that you didn't have to get a temptaint, or a spiritual wound, because Mephisto told me you could already see demons. However, did you ever get tested to see if you could summon a demon and could possibly become a tamer?"

"No, I haven't been tested to see if I have the abilities of a tamer." I told Yukio.

"Well, next class is Tamer Training/History, where those who are capable of being tamers train to become better prepared to use their demons in battle and those who aren't tamers learn about the importance of tamers and their general history. Miss Shura Kirigakure, the teacher for the class, will test you at the beginning of class to see where you'll be placed and what you'll study during class time." Yukio added. "Speaking of which, you and Rin should head to the class now. Lunch ends in a few minutes, so you may want to hurry before you're late."

"Okay, thanks Yukio." Rin and I said at the same time, but Rin said it in a more sarcastic tone while I was a little more cheerful about it. However, that was just part of Rin's personality and I'm sometimes like that so I do relate.

On the way to class, I was curious to see if Rin could summon a demon. "So Rin, when you were first tested, did you have the capabilities of becoming a tamer?"

"No, I tried really hard because I thought it would be cool to be able to summon a demon, but it just never clicked for me. The only tamers in class are Izumo and Shiemi and they've really gotten good with their tamer skills. Besides, I'm mainly training to become a knight, since I'm really good with a sword." Rin answered.

"That's cool; I'm also training to be a knight as well. I'm good with fighting with a sword, but what I learn in the exwire classes should help me become even stronger." I added to Rin's response.

"Sweet, I guess that means we'll have a lot of class time together!" Rin said excitedly.

"Yeah and it'll be a great way to get to know each other more. I'm really looking forward to hanging out with you more!"

Before Rin or I could say anything else, we made it to the classroom on time, with seconds to spare. We were both out of breath, but relieved that we got there without getting in trouble. Then, we heard a vicious, tom-boyish lady's voice speaking to the two of us. "We'll luckily for you neither one of you were late, otherwise there would have been some severe consequences!"

Rin and I's legs were shaking in fear from the great welcome we got when walking in. However, I don't know what Rin was reacting to, but I know why I was shaking. My manly hormones started to kick in once I saw what Miss Kirigakure was wearing. All she had on was a pinkish-reddish bra, very short jean shorts, white leg socks, and tall brown boots. I couldn't take it another second, especially with her giant boobs practically visible, I had to say something.

"YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD REALLY PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON! THERE ARE MEN IN HERE WHO ARE VERY SENSITIVE TO WOMEN OF YOUR TYPE!" I was so furious at her, I didn't really think about what would happen after I had said that to Shura. Then, I really got it good not long after that for she walked up to me like it was nothing, but then kneed me in the stomach and her boobs got right in my face.

"What the hell?!" I yelled as loud as I could at the time. That sneak attack really did a number on me where I barely had enough breath to give a soft.

"Next time, think about what you say to someone before you actually say it." Shura told me. "I know that you're the new kid here in all, but grow up you big sissy! Honestly, since I don't have a dress code, I can wear whatever and you'll just have to endure it. If you have a problem with controlling your hormones, go tell it to someone else, but don't complain about it to me! It's my problem to deal with, so don't bring it up again you got it Sherbet?!"

"SHERBET! WHERE DO PEOPLE EVEN COME UP WITH THESE RIDICULOUS NICKNAMES FOR ME JUST BECAUSE OF THE COLOR MY HAIR?!" I screamed out of the top of my lungs after regaining some of my breath back.

"Yeah, I was going to warn you about Shura before we arrived, but it's a little late for that now." Rin said feeling embarrassed for not saying anything sooner.

"You're a little more than late, Rin!" I said furiously. "Now I'm scarred for life because of Shura!"

"It's my fault for not telling you how much a pain in the ass Shura…." Rin was trying to say something else, but couldn't because he felt the intimidation Shura was giving off.

"What was that you said, Okumura?!" Shura said with a chilling tone in her voice. "I just got done telling your friend over there to watch his mouth, so you should have taken the advice I just gave him. Do I make myself clear or do I have to beat some sense out of the two of you?"

We both were in total agreement and said "Yes maam" in sync with one another.

"Now then, we have to test to see if you're capable of becoming a tamer." Shura was telling me. She started to make the preparations for the test by drawing some sort of weird, inscribed circle with chalk and gave me a strange piece of paper with an inscribed circle on it as well. "Okay, first off, don't do anything to harm the circle on the ground. Otherwise, it'll reverse the effects of the purpose of the circle. What this circle is meant for is to just see if you can summon a demon or not. If you are able to summon a demon and the main circle is harmed, the demon will then attack instead. Do you get that much?"

"Yes." I said, but am beginning to get nervous for I don't want to screw this up.

"Now, to summon a demon, it requires a drop of your blood on the smaller piece of paper and chant whatever words come to mind. Don't let your guard down whatever you do." Shura explained to me. "What's your name again? Sorry, I tend to forget things like names sometimes."

"It's Ichigo Kurosaki, Miss Kirigakure." I told her.

"Just call me Shura, kid. Anyways, whenever you're ready Ichigo." Shura added.

"Hmm, I can already tell he's going to fail," Izumo mentioned in her cocky voice. "He doesn't have the talent for it; I can see it in his eyes. This is just a complete waste of time. Can't we just move on to the lessons and class already?"

"Cut the shit Izumo!" Bon said angered by what she said. "Everyone here got the chance to try, so why not let him. If he fails, at least we know he tried his best."

Rin and the others were all angry with Izumo with what she said that they eventually joined in and backing me up. Then, Rin goes up to Izumo and lifts her up by the shirt and starts to yell some sense into her, "You have no right to talk jack about Ichigo, when he hasn't even done anything yet! Stop being an asshole and making yourself seem like you're superior to others for once and give him a chance, Polka Brow!"

"Thank you everyone. I appreciate it." I said to everyone who stood up against Izumo. After everyone settled down, I took a drop of my blood and placed it on the sheet of paper.

"You got this, Ichigo. Prove to Izumo that she was wrong about you!" Shiemi said in her sweet and cheerful voice. Then, everyone else was hoping that I could have the abilities of a tamer as well.

After waiting to see if anything would come into my head, a few seconds later, I knew the chant I needed to say. I then screamed the chant out to let Izumo know that she shouldn't judge people so quickly and by their looks. "PROTECTION IS ALL I ASK FOR! GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO DEFEND, GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO ATTACK FOR THE ONES I HOLD DEAR! COME TO MY AID AND FULFILL MY WISH! NOW SHOW YOURSELF, ZANGETSU!"

Once I said the chant, both the circle on the ground and the one on my paper lit up with a stream of light and smoke started to appear. After the smoke cleared up, I looked at who it was I summoned and it was really Zangetsu!

"Wow, that's amazing!" Rin excitedly said.

Everyone was also happy and glad for me that I was able to summon Zangetsu. Well, everyone except for Izumo and puppet dude. Puppet dude didn't seem to care whatsoever and Izumo just turned her head away.

"Excellent work Ichigo that was a very nice summoning you did. It looks like you have the capability of being a tamer as well. According to the attendance list, you only wanted to become a knight, but now you can also be a tamer. I'll add tamer to the meisters you want to be and if you decide you don't want to be one, you tell me and I'll simply scratch it off. Anyways, you did a good job." Shura told me.

"Well, somebody was way off about their predictions! Looks like Ichigo summoned a demon after all and looks quite strong if you ask me." Bon said to Izumo.

"Please, he summoned a demon that looks like a middle aged man to me. Besides, it doesn't look too strong and if you ask me, Ichigo's too weak to control power at a high level, if there was any power to his demon!" Izumo stated in her bratty voice.

"YOU MAY BE WEAK, BUT I'M IN A WHOLE DIFFERENT LEAGUE!" A creepy said within my head. I then began to freak out and started to breathe heavily for I know it's him. Sweat began to run down and then I placed my hand on my face, so I could fight and prevent my inner hollow from being summoned.

"No, go away, GO AWAY!" I was saying to my inner hollow in thought. "I WON'T LET YOU CONTROL MY SOUL! THAT'S WHY I CAME HERE, SO THAT I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR BULLSHIT ANYMORE!"

"OH REALLY," the inner hollow said. "THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! YOU DON'T REALIZE IT YET, BUT YOU'VE ALREADY LOST! I'M IN CONTROL NOW! SIT BACK AS I KILL THE GIRL NAMED IZUMO AS YOU WATCH COMPLETELY HELPLESS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I was starting to lose control! Everything is starting to slowly turn black! He's getting closer; I won't be able to hold him off much longer.

It wasn't until I was on my knees when everyone was starting to get concerned. "Ichigo, Ichigo are you okay?!" Rin and Shiemi yelled out as I was getting on my knees to fight my inner hollow.

"Bitch, what the hell did you say to him, Izumo?!" Bon yelled.

"Me, I didn't do anything! It's Ichigo's own fault for being too weak to control such a weak demon!" Izumo added being cocky as usual.

"You obviously did something, since he started to react immediately after what you said! I saw Ichigo get a scared look on his face right after you mentioned he was too weak! Ichigo had everything under control, until you opened that sassy mouth of yours!" Bon continued to yell at Izumo.

I couldn't tell what was going on, but I could hear someone approaching. Out of instinct, I screamed out loud, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Rin and Shiemi stopped and were now really concerned about what was happening.

"What should we do? Ichigo's in a ton of pain and needs help." Shiemi asked Shura panicking for her new friend was in danger.

"Hey kid, snap out of it! If you lose focus…" Shura started talking furiously, but paused after seeing the mess I was in.

["His eyes, they're…they're turning gold and pitch black. I've never seen a demon reaction like this before. Zangetsu is still visible, so if he were to have taken control, he wouldn't even be present. So what the hell is going on?!" Shura thought to herself.]

Everything was almost completely black and I couldn't hear anything anymore. I knew that I had a matter of seconds left, before my inner hollow had full control.

 **Rin's POV**

"Rin," Shura began shouting at me. "Rip up the paper quickly, before his demon takes control of him, HURRY!"

"Right, I'm on it." I said to Shura, as I headed towards Ichigo.

"Don't worry Ichigo; we're going to get you out of this mess, so just hang on." I went to grab his sheet of paper, but after ripping it, only Zangetsu disappeared. Ichigo was still in pain and was getting worse every second.

"Shura, it didn't work, something's still controlling him!"

"WHAT?!" Shura screamed and started to get nervous about Ichigo.

Everyone was in a panic, for their new friend was in danger and they couldn't think of anything to help them. Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru couldn't recite a passage from the Bible because they didn't know Ichigo's demon's weakness and they didn't have time to recite random passages.

Then, in a struggling voice, I heard Ichigo say, "Izumo, run." Polka Brow then got a startled and scared look on her face and began to really panic.

 _ **(sound of energy being unleashed)**_

A dark aura began to surround Ichigo and demon that was hiding within Ichigo finally gained full control of him. Once everyone saw the dark aura, everyone, including Izumo, screamed "ICHIGO!"

 _ **(sound of a slash of a sword)**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Ichigo's inner hollow has been unleashed, but what's the ending outcome? Whose sword was used at the end? Find out in the next chapter for the answers. I hope you guy enjoyed this chapter and let me guys know what you're thinking about this crossover. Thank you for all the support once again and I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hollow Ichigo Appears**

 **Note:** I don't own any of the characters from Bleach or Blue Exorcist. I'm just borrowing them and using them in a crossover to entertain you guys.

 **A/N:** Sorry I couldn't get this chapter up yesterday; I was hanging out with my friends and I was trying to think of how I wanted to approach this chapter. I usually post one chapter each day, but this was one of those chapters I had to really think about, before I felt like it's looking good. This chapter could have gone down in many different ways, but I'm happy with the end result. Anyways, without delaying the anticipation for the cliffhanger I left you guys with last chapter, let's get the next chapter underway.

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV**

As demons began to continuously show up around True Cross Academy, elite exorcists were sent out to take care of them. However, the situation eventually got out of hand as more and more exorcists were hospitalized for either getting severe injuries in battle or their health declined crucially from lack of food, water, and sleep. With their number of exorcists dwindling, the remaining certified exorcists, except for some of the teachers at the exorcist cram school, were forced to join in on fighting off the demons. Even with everyone joining in on the fight, it wouldn't be enough to take care of all of the demons and hollows. Running out of options, Mephisto went to Urahara for assistance, but Urahara promised Mephisto he would recruit strong soul reapers to help him out. After going to the shop to ask Urahara a few questions, I, Ichigo Kurosaki, agreed to help out Mephisto with his demon crisis at True Cross. The agreement was made that if I were to help fight off the demons and hollows, I could attend the cram school to not only keep up with my education, but also take exwire classes and train in order to control the inner hollow within me that has been haunting me ever since my first visit in the Soul Society.

However, on the first day in Tamer Training/History, I had to be tested to see if I could possibly have the abilities of a tamer. Even though Izumo was constantly teasing me before hand, I managed to summon Zangetsu and impressed the rest of the class. Still not impressed, Izumo continued to be sassy and was saying how I was too weak to handle Zangetsu, triggering my inner hollow to start taking control of me. Beginning to panic, I did my best to hang on until the others were able to think of a solution. Figuring that ripping the paper was the only option, Rin grabbed the paper I used to summon Zangetsu and ripped it. However, only Zangetsu disappeared and not the presence of the inner hollow. Running out of time, the only thing I could think of was to tell Izumo to get out of the classroom. Not long after, my inner hollow gained full control and now I can only hope that someone could stop me, before I hurt my new friends.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

As the dark aura surrounding Ichigo began to disappear, everyone's faces were filled with fear at what we saw of our new friend. He was now wearing a black robe, had a giant sword on his back, and as for his face, which was what stroked fear into everyone, his eyes were now gold and black and was now wearing a half broken mask. I knew one thing for sure; I was going to help save Ichigo from the demon that has possessed him and protect the others no matter what it takes!

* * *

 **Yukio's POV**

 _ **(phone ringing)**_

"Okumura here."

"Yukio," Shura said on the other line. "It's an emergency, as much as I hate to say it, I need your help down here in Tamer Training/History immediately!"

"What happen, did one of the guys get a nose bleed for having to stare at you in your ridiculous outfit for so long?"

"Shut up and be serious, Chicken!" Shura screamed into the phone.

"Okay, okay, it's just you tend to call me for help for something completely stupid and you could possibly do on your own! Now, what's going on? Also, don't call me Chicken!"

"Whatever, hey let me get right down to it! While Ichigo was taking the tamer's test, he managed to summon a demon and was able to maintain control of it. However, something else happened and now he's being possessed by a completely different demon! This one looks quite powerful and I need your help to get a few attacks in. I should be able to block his attacks, while you wait to bring the final blow." Shura said in kind of a panicking, but confident voice.

"Right, I'll be down there in just a minute. Do you want me to bring someone for backup? I have a feeling he can help with this situation. We'll come up with a final strategy along the way. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, but just hurry up and get down here!" Shura yelled into the phone.

(phone call ended)

"Well, it looks like you get to be in part of the action after all."

"Great, I finally get something to do!" said mystery red-haired man.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

"Alright, I'm going in and helping out Ichigo."

"No Rin, not now! I know you want to help save Ichigo, but we don't even know what we're going up against. Once you get in on the fight, you'll most likely cause a lot of damage to the classroom, making the Grigori speed up the day of your execution. It'll be better if exorcists who have more experience and control than you handle the situation. If you go into the battle completely blind of this demon's capabilities, you can end up not only getting yourself hurt, but everyone else here. Do you want that?!" Shura added.

"No, I don't. But Shura, how are we going to stop this demon?"

"I already called Yukio and he and someone else are on their way down here. He should be here shortly." Shura said. As Shura finished telling me what was going on, everyone started to hear a demonic voice speaking.

"NOW, WHICH ONE OF YOU IS IZUMO?!" the masked version of Ichigo (Hollow Ichigo) asked.

Polka Brow then released a scared gasp and began to breathe heavier than before.

"I'M ASSUMING IS YOU WITH THE PURPLE HAIR, WHO'S REALLY STARTING TO PANIC. NOW YOU SAID THAT ICHIGO WAS TOO WEAK TO CONTROL ZANGETSU. THAT IS TRUE THAT HE'S TOO WEAK, HOWEVER, I'M A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" masked Ichigo said in a creepy voice. All of a sudden, he grabbed his giant sword and just vanished.

"Shit, where did he go?!" Izumo said in a panic.

Shura pulled her sword out of her breast, in order to be ready when Ichigo appeared again. Then, Ichigo then appeared behind Izumo seconds after he vanished. "Izumo, behind you!" I screamed.

Shura couldn't react in time and Masked Ichigo then slashed his sword and made contact with Izumo from the stomach area up to her chest. Izumo was then screaming in pain from the major cut she received and masked Ichigo then screamed, "YOU'RE NOT DEALING WITH THAT WEAKLING ICHIGO ANYMORE! I HAVEN'T EVEN BEGUN TO GIVE YOU THE PAIN YOU DESERVE FOR CALLING ME WEAK!" Masked Ichigo vanished, but this time Shura was ready for his assault.

"Kirigakure sword technique snake belly," Shura began saying as she waited for Ichigo to appear again. Then, Ichigo reappeared and she finished her sword chant, "SNAKE FANG!" The blast caught masked Ichigo by surprise, but he was able to block it in time.

"HMM, THAT ATTACK WASN'T HALF BAD! I ADMIT YOU ACTUALLY CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD; I DIDN'T THINK THERE WAS ANYONE HERE WHO COULD PUT A DECENT FIGHT AGAINST ME. HOWEVER, CAN YOU HANDLE THIS, GETSUGA TENSHO?!" As he said that, a blast of energy was released from masked Ichigo's sword. When it made contact with Shura's sword, it caused an explosion and the blast sent Shura crashing through the classroom wall and into the hallway.

"Damn," Shura thought to herself. "I didn't think Ichigo would be this strong; I couldn't even hold down his attack and I have a feeling that wasn't his full strength! Where the hell are you Yukio? I can only hold Ichigo off for so long."

We all moved into the next room down the hall, in order to stay away from any crossfire and still see what was going on by looking outside of the door. I was almost ready to jump in and fight, but I was already in trouble with the Grigori as it is, so I decided to stay out of this one and wait for Yukio and the other exorcist to show up and assist Shura. As the smoke began to clear, masked Ichigo appeared in front of Shura and with a quick reaction, she was able to block Ichigo's sword and get up on her feet. Shura and masked Ichigo started to go all out, swinging their swords back and forth at each other, but with only Shura receiving damage and cuts. They continued to release "Snake Fang" and "Getsuga Tensho" at each other for the next few minutes, causing several explosions and making the classroom a complete dump. Shura was breathing very heavily and has lost a good bit of blood, while masked Ichigo hasn't even gotten a scratch. This is looking bad and there's no sign of Yukio anywhere. HURRY UP FOUR EYES; WE KIND OF NEED YOU RIGHT NOW GOD DAMN IT!

"RIN, DO SOMETHING HERE! USE YOUR SWORD AND GO KICK SOME ASS!" Bon yelled at me in frustration.

"IF I WAS ALLOWED TO DO SOMETHING, I WOULD HAVE DRAWN MY SWORD A LONG TIME AGO! I'M ALREADY IN ENOUGH TROUBLE WITH THE GRIGORI AND I DON'T PLAN ON BEING KILLED BY THEM TODAY!" I responded to Bon's comment.

The battle continued on, but Shura was starting to look like she was on the verge of collapsing. We all knew that if Yukio didn't get his ass down here soon, I would have to step in and protect everyone from being killed.

"Hey Rin," Konekomaru said. "What I come to realize is that ever since the demon that possessed Ichigo came to the surface and unleashed its powers, a mask formed onto Ichigo's face as we all have noticed by now. So I was thinking what if the mask is the key thing that's keeping the demon in control of Ichigo. It's just a hunch, but it's the best solution I could think of to get Ichigo out of this mess."

"That's actually not a bad thought." Bon added. "If it comes down to the wire, that'll be our target. We're going to save Ichigo from that demon, right Okumura?!"

"Right, there's no way we're going to give up on our friend that easily! We'll get him out of this mess, I know we will!"

* * *

 **Shura's POV**

"Damn, I've lost too much blood and I can barely stand. But, I can't give up; I can't be worrying like this in a middle of a fight!"

"THIS FIGHT HAS BEEN REAL ENTERTAINING, THE MOST THRILLED I'VE FELT IN SUCH A LONG TIME! HOWEVER, THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!" masked Ichigo said in a devilish voice. Ichigo continued to slash his sword in a quick motion to where it was hard to dodge without getting any scratches. I continued to dodge and block as many slashes as I could, but I started to move slower and my vision was getting blurry. This was really looking bad for me now. Yukio, now would be the best time to show up and help out your fellow students here! "NOW DIE!"

I was ready to dodge his Getsuga Tensho, until I heard someone yell, "ROAR, SOO ZABIMARU!" Then, a long, snake-like creature blocked masked Ichigo's attack.

"What the hell is that?!" I heard Rin scream out. I wouldn't blame him; even I didn't know what this was.

"Gosh, you sure are being stubborn today, Ichigo!" mystery red-haired guy said.

Finally, Yukio and his little helper showed up! Masked Ichigo then started to focus his attacks on the other guy and began their fight. The mystery guy was blocking masked Ichigo's attacks like they were nothing. While Yukio's helper was keeping masked Ichigo busy, Yukio headed towards me and said "Sorry I'm late."

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU GOT HERE! I'VE BEEN FIGHTING MY ASS OFF, WHILE WAITING FOR YOUR LAZY BUTT TO SHOW UP!" I screamed at Yukio.

"It's not like I was going to show up and let you die. You're lucky enough I got here when I did, otherwise you would be a dead girl." Yukio added. "Anyways, all that matters is that I got here as quick as I could, so if you want my help, stop talking shit about me for five minutes and let's save Ichigo!"

"Fine, so do you have any ideas on how to free Ichigo from the demon's control and who did you bring along with you?" I asked Yukio.

"His name is Renji Abarai; he's a soul reaper that Mephisto recruited not so long ago." Yukio answered. "You have heard of soul reapers, haven't you?"

"Of course I have you ass! Anyways, get to the point on why you brought him and what the plan is!" I yelled at Yukio, for it wasn't the time to be stalling. That kid, Renji, won't be able to handle himself on his own for very long. "Don't worry about me, I still have enough strength to fight!"

"Okay. So I brought Renji because he's strong with holding down attacks, especially with his bankai activated. Also, it was Renji who gave me the idea on the plan we're going to use. He told me that if the demon that possessed Ichigo formed a mask on his face, then it was a hollow instead of the regular demons that we normally deal with." Yukio stated.

"That's why Ichigo was still in pain, even after Rin had ripped Ichigo's tamer paper. Those papers, when ripped, only makes the demon summoned disappear, but if another demon or a hollow shows up, it can still take control." I added.

"Right, anyways Renji and you will block Ichigo's attacks, while I shoot my guns and destroy his mask. Got it?" Yukio said and I nodded, understanding what I'm supposed to do.

* * *

 **Yukio's POV**

"Alright, let's go Shura."

"Right," Shura added.

Renji continued to block off Hollow Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, while Shura went in after Hollow Ichigo, blocking his actual sword slashes. I had to get in position for if I'm off by even an inch or a second, I'll actually hit Ichigo and could possibly kill him. Renji and Shura continued to block Hollow Ichigo's attack for the next few minutes, until I finally found my opening and fired multiple shots at the mask. Once the bullets made contact, the mask cracked and disappeared, while at the same time a horrific scream was let out of Hollow Ichigo. After the mask vanished, Ichigo's clothes changed from the black robe back to his school uniform and his eyes returned to their normal color. However, Ichigo collapsed from extreme exhaustion.

"ICHIGO!" everyone, except Takura and Izumo, screamed in shock and ran towards Ichigo and me.

"Ichigo is going to be fine. I'm going to get started on treating him and letting him have his rest for the rest of the period. Shiemi, I'm going to need your help with treating Ichigo, so you can stay. As for everyone else, listen to Shura's orders. I promise once we're done, you can all see him. Also, Rin, bring Izumo over here so I can help heal her wound; it'll get bad if I don't heal it soon."

"You got it," Rin said.

"One more thing, I will also be healing Shura's wounds, so once she gives you your assignment, get to work until class ends. Bon will be in charge of the class, so if you need help with anything, go to him for assistance. We'll busy healing and need all the concentration we can get, so please don't disturb us, unless it's a real emergency. Understood?" Everyone then nodded their heads 'yes' and began listening to Shura on what they needed to do.

"Alright, listen up," Shura said, struggling to speak. "I'm going to say this once and quick, so if anyone misses it, ask someone else for the assignment that actually caught it. I want everyone to read in your tamer history books 'Section 1: The Origins of Tamers' and answer questions 1-20 at the end of section. There will be no homework tonight, so once you're done, give your papers to Bon and then Bon will hand them into me once class ends. That is all, so go into the closest empty classroom and get started." Everyone went into the classroom next door and began their work, while Shiemi and I got started on healing everyone's wounds.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

 _ **(45 minutes later)**_

All that we were waiting for was the freaking bell to ring, so we could see how Ichigo was doing. The only thing that we knew was that after we were given our assignment, the red-haired guy that I heard was named Renji left to go back to his other guard duties and promised he would check up with Yukio later on to see how things were going. I noticed the time and I knew that the bell was going to ring very shortly.

 _ **(bell rings)**_

"Man that was so boring! The only good thing I could say about the assignment is that I finished with two minutes to spare."

"I'm surprised it took you that long to finish Okumura. Everyone else finished in under 20 minutes because of how simple it was." Bon added to my comment, which made me mad.

"Well I can't look at a book and paper for long periods of time! Besides, some of those questions were really hard!" I said while feeling frustrated.

"Are you kidding me?! They were the simplest questions ever because all it asked for was the general information from the text!" Bon said as if it was all a joke.

"I DON'T MEMORIZE EVERY LITTLE DETAIL FROM A PASSAGE BECAUSE IT'S HARD FOR ME TO REMEMBER ALL OF THE INFORMATION, SO DON'T JUDGE HOW SLOW I WORK JACK ASS!" After I got finished talking to Bon, Yukio walked in and headed for our direction.

"Take it easy you two or else neither one of you will be able to see Ichigo." Yukio said.

"How's Ichigo…" I asked quietly and nervously to hear what Yukio had to say, until I couldn't finish asking my question. Then, Bon cuts in and finishes the question for me.

"So teacher, how are Ichigo and the others doing?" Bon asked.

"Everyone is doing just fine. Izumo's wounds only took about five minutes to heal and she's doing fine, but still shocked about what happened. Shura's wounds were pretty deep, so it took a few minutes longer, but after sealing up the wounds and putting bandages around them, she made a full recovery after having some rest. As for Ichigo, he didn't have any injuries, so all he needed was to rest for the period and I couldn't find any trace of the hollow that controlled him." Yukio said.

"Wait, a hollow controlled him? I thought a demon controlled him."

"Well, a hollow is a type of demon, except it's mainly classified as a 'distorted spirit' that has the quench to kill anyone they see desirable or want to kill." Yukio explained.

"So Yukio, can we go see Ichigo now?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, can we?" Shima asked.

"Yeah, please Mr. Okumura." Konekomaru begged.

Yukio looked like he had a scared look on his face, but then he came out saying, "Even though he's awake, now may not be the greatest time. Ichigo may want to be alone for a little while and after what just happened, he's most likely depressed."

I mainly ignored what Yukio said and headed out of the classroom. As I was leaving and while Yukio was still talking to Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru, I said, "Well I'm off to cheer up Ichigo!"

"RIN," Yukio yelled out and back to talking to the others. "He ignored everything I pretty much said now didn't he?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Bon said.

"That's just Rin, always ignoring information that's actually useful to know." Shima added.

When I got out of the classroom, no one was in the hallway, so I decided to look in the other classroom that practically got destroyed from the crossfire between Shura and masked Ichigo. Upon entering, I only saw Shura in there, so I decided to talk to her and see what was going on. "Shura, do you know where Ichigo is?"

"Ichigo went to his next class about ten minutes ago. He wanted to be alone for a while before his next class started because he was very puzzled and shocked after everything that had happened." Shura explained.

"I see, it's kind of like how I reacted after I first fought off against Amaimon and when I first lost control of my demonic powers, so I can relate to how Ichigo is feeling right now. The next time I see him, I'm going to talk to him and hopefully cheer him up."

"That sounds like a plan." Shura added. "Huh, what you got there? Why do you have a picture of a girl that's way too cute for you?"

"IT'S NOT EVEN MINE! It's Ichigo's picture of either a close friend of his or his girlfriend; I don't know which of the two it is. Anyways, he dropped it in our dorm building, while he was getting a welcome meal from Mephisto and Ukobach and I forgot to give it back to him. So don't jump to conclusions so quickly without even hearing my part of story, you got it?!"

"Whatever," Shura added. "Anyways, your training class is next and as you already know, there's one other student in it. As a warm up, you and that other student will do a five minute duel against one another to show off your skills and see what we need to work on. The duel will take place in the cell that I took you in to question, so I'll be there making sure none of you escapes and you go all out. After that, we'll help you improve the skills you lack and make them no longer a weak point in your fighting abilities. Any questions?"

"Who's the other student that I'll be training with?" I asked Shura.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now let's head down to the training room and get class or should I say training started.

 _ **(5 minutes later)**_

As we arrived at the training room, I was expecting to be ready to duke it out with Yukio, but who the real student was put me in total shock. The student I would have to duel against was Ichigo!

* * *

 **A/N:** Rin vs. Ichigo, this is going to be interesting. Will Ichigo be able to fight Rin, especially after what he just went through? You'll have to wait to see what happens in the next chapter. Once again, thank you everyone for the awesome support and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Aftermath; A Battle Between Two Swordsmen**

 **Note:** I don't own any of the characters from Bleach or Blue Exorcist. I'm just borrowing them and using them in a crossover to entertain you guys.

 **A/N:** _**(Please read!)**_ Thank you once again for all the awesome support and I'm so sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sooner! The last four days I've had a combination of work and volunteer work that took up most of those days, so I didn't have time to really work on the fanfiction. I know it's been a while since I've uploaded a chapter and I'm sorry I couldn't at least give you something to read, but I didn't want to rush this chapter. So, I will say this now, I made this chapter really long so I could make up for not uploading a chapter for a while. However, I had to do a good bit of this chapter as character development, but the battle between Rin and Ichigo is still in this chapter like I promised in the last chapter. The reason I did this chapter the way I did is to convey the different emotions Ichigo is feeling after almost hurting his classmates as his hollow self and to develop Ichigo's relationship with the other characters. Without character development and showing different emotions the characters feel, there is no true story and it all becomes just random battles. Don't get me wrong, the battles are the fun parts of the story, but without the other elements to the story, it won't make sense later on. Alright, I won't waste anymore of your time; let's continue on with the crossover!

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV**

 _ **(30 minutes earlier)**_

["Everything's so dark; I don't know what's going on. Was anyone able to stop my inner hollow's madness or was its killer instinct too strong for the exorcists to handle? For whatever reason, this time my inner hollow seemed to be too strong for me to suppress where no matter how hard I resisted I didn't have enough strength to stop the inner hollow in its tracks. If I don't learn and gain the strength to control my inner hollow soon, I'll lose everything; my friends, my pride, my sanity." I thought to myself.]

Time felt like it was going by very slowly and what was several minutes only felt like seconds going by. I didn't know how much time had passed, but I began to see a bright light and hear a couple of familiar voices.

"Hey Shiemi, Shura, he's beginning to wake up!" Yukio said excitedly.

As I was starting to come to, I saw Shiemi, Shura, and Yukio right in front of me, just looking straight at me as if they were staring into my soul. "Why are you all staring at me like that?" I had to ask because it was beginning to creep me out. At the same time, I was struggling to move away from them to get some space, but while moving I felt my body aching.

"Don't try to move just yet, Ichigo! You went extreme in the fight you were just in not long ago and you used up a good bit of your energy." Shiemi said, but I was confused as to what she said.

"Fight, what fight?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, PLEASE TELL ME?!" I yelled at Shura, Yukio, and Shiemi. Then, what I saw put me in total shock and sweat began to run down my face. I noticed that Shura was wrapped up with several bandages all about her body. However, when I looked to my right, I saw that Izumo was also severely hurt and had bandages wrapped around from her stomach all the way up to her chest. I was so upset and frustrated at myself that I ended up gaining enough strength to sit up, but only to turn around and punch the wall with brute force.

"To make the explanation as short as possible, you were taken over by a demon and lost control of your body. However, even though you cut Izumo kind of deep, Shura, Renji, and I were able to keep you away from the other students. Besides Izumo, Shura was the only other person who got injured; well then again you almost completely destroyed an entire classroom on your first day." Yukio said.

"AAAAAAAWWWWWW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BASTARD INNER HOLLOW DID THIS! IZUMO WAS RIGHT; I AM TOO WEAK TO CONTROL ZANGETSU!" I began to grind my teeth because I was so angry at myself for losing this much control.

["Inner hollow? So that must have been the demon that controlled Ichigo. The question still remains is if this inner hollow of Ichigo's lives within him, like how Rin's demonic powers are within the Koma sword?" Yukio thought to himself."]

While I was so busy being depressed, someone came up behind me and slapped me in the face extremely hard, but I was too frustrated to feel like getting angry at the person who slapped me. When I turned around to see who it was, it was Renji, but I thought I was the only one assigned to protect the school from hollows. Out of nowhere, Renji said, "Get a grip Ichigo; you're going to be depressed over a fight that you couldn't help!"

Still frustrated over what just happened, I ignored Renji for I didn't want to deal with his crap right now. I know I have to become stronger in order to prevent my inner hollow from hurting Izumo, Shura, or anyone else ever again; it stresses me out thinking about when my inner hollow will try to strike again.

Since I was so deep into thought, I didn't notice Renji walking towards me and grabs hold of me by the shirt. "Listen, quit with this bullshit already now will you! If you want to keep a depressed look on your face, save it for the pillow you wimp! Let me tell you something, the only reason I agreed to be recruited as a guard for the school for a while until hollow/demon activity calms down because the Soul Society ordered me to keep an eye on you. The head captain started to view you as a threat to the safety of not only the Soul Society but also the world of the living since he thinks you'll lose complete control of your inner hollow and cause a massacre within both worlds. I have orders to give the ten remaining 13 Squad Captains daily reports on your activity at True Cross Academy because the captains can't monitor your spiritual pressure due to this dimension being out of range of how far we can detect someone's spiritual pressure. Luckily for you, I'm not going to let the 13 Squad Captains know what happened today. However, I mind as well tell you this now, you'll only have a little under 3 months to control that inner hollow of yours otherwise we've been given the order to execute you. I'm off, but I'll be seeing you tonight at the entrance to True Cross to take care of the demons and hollows."

My heart began to race really fast; my body began to shake. I not only have to control my inner hollow and become stronger, but I have to do it within a small time frame or else I'm as good as dead! Can Mephisto and my other cram school teachers really help me learn how to control my inner hollow?

"Hey kid," Shura said trying to get me out thinking about what happened. "Your next class starts in twenty minutes, but I would start heading down to the training room now since you're still a little banged up."

"I appreciate the tip, but I was about to leave anyways. There are still some things I want to think about alone before the training class begins."

"Fair enough, but I'll have someone escort you since you don't know where it is and to make sure that if something does happen to you on the way there, we can get help right away." Shura added. "I know who will be perfect for this. HEY YUKIO!"

"What is it this time Shura?" Yukio said in a frustrating tone.

"Geez, it's not like it's anything stupid. All I wanted to ask you is if you could bring Ichigo down to the training room before the next class starts?" Shura added not too happy from Yukio's response.

"Yeah sure, I can do that; just stay here and rest a little while longer before the class begins." Yukio told Shura as he headed towards me to take me to the training room.

On the way to the training room, it was quiet at first, but then about the time we were half way there, Yukio started up a conversation. "I know how you feel about being scared about something frightening."

"How would you know? You seem like the type of person that would never get scared in the heat of battle. Besides, it's not like anything has ever tried to take control of you."

"Actually, when I was younger, I was so terrified whenever I saw demons continuously every day." Yukio immediately responded. "However when I was seven, my adopted father, Shiro Fugimoto, asked me if I wanted to become an exorcist in order to be stronger and to be able to protect others like my brother Rin. But I have been controlled by a demon before and not just any demon, Satan himself. I caused a lot of destruction to the city, but I never lost my true and sanity part of me and I fought until I broke free of his control."

"What did you do or how did you react after you regained control of your body?"

Yukio had to think about that question for a minute, but it didn't take him long to respond. "Well, no one really was afraid of me after what they saw because my friends knew it wasn't the real me, but more of Satan's puppet. What I could tell you to help with your inner hollow issue is you just have to become stronger both physically and mentally to gain the upper hand over your hollow. But as long as you know what you just did was wrong, your friends won't hate you for it because it wasn't you who committed the crime; it was the hollow within you that did. Just use your fears as a way to motivate yourself to push yourself harder and think about what you want to accomplish and then you can do almost anything."

I'm glad that Yukio and I had this talk because now I remembered why I came here and that was to become strong enough to keep my hollow under control so I won't harm the ones I love. As our conversation ended, we arrived at the training room, which had the feeling of an underground gym, but looked more like a rundown batting area.

"Alright," Yukio began talking. "So I'll be back in about 20-25 minutes to check up on you because I have to head back and see what the other students are up to. Is it okay if you stay down here until your training begins? Do you have any questions for me before I go?"

"Yeah, I don't really care if I stay down here for a little while." I thought about it for a moment to see if I could think of any questions I wanted to ask and there was one question that came up in my mind. "So how will you guys help me suppress my inner hollow?"

"Well, today you'll be having a five minute duel with your other classmate to see your skills and where you need improvements. We do want you and your other classmate to go all out, but if you don't feel comfortable, you don't have to show us your full strength until you feel ready to." Yukio explained.

"Okay, I'll think about what I want to do."

 _ **(25 minutes later)**_

After thinking about it, I've decided on how I want to approach this duel with my other classmate. I don't want to hurt my other classmate, but if they need an evaluation on my skills, I have to give it everything I got. In order for Mephisto, Shura, and Yukio to find a way to suppress my inner hollow, they'll have to see me at full strength because it's only during bankai when I mostly feel the inner hollow's presence. Plus, now that they know how to stop my inner hollow it'll be easier for them to stop me from causing harm to anyone. As much as I hate to, I may have to let my inner hollow. Yukio told me in order to gain control, I just have to become stronger and then I can be in control of my inner hollow's power.

I began to hear someone coming, so I knew that the time for the duel was going to be very soon. The first two people that came in were Yukio followed by Mephisto and of course that goof of a teacher was so chipper when he came in. Mephisto was like 'HOLA, ISN'T TODAY JUST FANTASTIC!' and I was like 'If I have to hear his overly excited voice one more time, I swear my ears are going to go deaf in an instant!' Then, about two minutes later, Shura came in with the other classmate, but I shocked to see that who I would have to duel with was Rin.

Rin and I saw each other, knowing what was coming, and we both looked shell shocked. We both stood there surprised and stared at one another for a few moments, before we both said at the same time, "Wait, you're the other student!"

The room became quiet for about a minute or two, until we heard Shura speaking. "Yeah, I forgot to mention to you two who the other student was."

"DON'T GIVE US THAT CRAP!" Rin screamed at Shura, but then his body lit up with blue flames. "YOU DIDN'T FORGET, YOU JUST DIDN'T WANT TO TELL US BECAUSE YOU WERE PROBABLY SWORN TO SECRECY NOW WEREN'T YOU!"

"Rin, calm yourself down before I shoot a tranquilizer dart at you!" Yukio told Rin in his bipolar voice. Then, Rin took a deep breath and the flames that engulfed his body began to disappear.

"Look," Shura interrupted. "The reason we didn't tell you either one of you wasn't because of some secret, but more because we wanted you two to get to know each other better. In this training class, you two have to help each other out in improving your fighting skills and controlling the powers you've been having trouble with. That's the purpose for this class!"

Rin and I looked at each other and we were both down with it. "Now that we got that little surprise out of the way," Yukio began speaking. "If you haven't already noticed, Shura, Mephisto, and myself will be your teachers for this class. We will assist you and help train you become stronger with your unusual abilities. You two were already informed that you'll have a duel today. This duel will give the three of us a chance to see where we need to start training you. So, if you two will follow me, we can begin."

Yukio used a different key on the door and we were taken to a large underground facility. Rin began to explain to me that this was the Japan Branch base for the Vatican, but just like True Cross, it was so freaky big!

It was about a good five minutes before we got to the place where we were going to have our duel. Once we got inside, me and Rin began to get into position, but then Rin comes over and hands me something. I realized that it was the picture I had of Oriheme.

"I found this last night in the dining area of our dorm building and I had a feeling that it was yours. I tell you, that girl's a real keeper!" Rin said with his goofy smile on his face.

"Well, to tell you the truth, she's just a close friend of mine; there's nothing between the two of us. I have this picture of her to remind myself to not lose control, otherwise I feel like I don't deserve to see her smiling face. Thanks for finding it; I've been wondering where it's been and now I have a purpose to make sure I don't lose control of myself during our battle."

"Ah, it was no big deal; I meant to give it to you earlier, but I forgot to. Also, I'll make sure I don't lose control of myself either because I'm not in the mood to beat the crap out of anyone."

I nodded in agreement and got back into position to begin the duel. As me and Rin returned to where we needed to be, Mephisto began to briefly explain the rules of the duel. "ALRIGHT, so mainly you have five minutes to battle each other and show us your skills. There are cameras in here so we can watch the battle and evaluate your skills. We do want you two to give it your all and show the full extent of your powers, so don't hesitate. Without further or do, let's get this battle underway!"

I took out my substitute soul reaper badge out and placed it on my chest. My soul reaper self came out and my body fell to the ground. Then, I asked Mephisto, Shura, and Yukio, "Umm, could one of you keep an eye on my body while I'm dueling?"

All three of them looked at each other and I hated the grin I saw on Shura's face; I knew I should have just straight up asked Yukio and not all three of them. "Sure Ichigo," Shura said in a sarcastic tone. "I'd be more than glad to watch over your body. Oh don't worry; I won't do anything to your body!"

I began to sweat and freak out over the fact that Shura was holding onto my body while my head was in her chest! It wasn't normal at all; I swear it was as if she was trying to seduce me or something along those lines! "If you're sweating that much," Shura began to push it even more. "Then it must be rare for you to have an opportunity such as this one for you to be real close to a girl."

"THAT'S IT; GET YOUR FREAKING HANDS OFF MY BODY! YOU HAVE TOTALLY LOST IT; I'M NOT GOING TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT!" I screamed at Shura and then I looked over at Yukio. "Yukio, do you mind if you…"

Before I could even finish my question, Yukio walks over towards Shura and says "I'm already ahead of you on this one." Yukio grabs my body from Shura and places it closer to him and Mephisto. I would have brought Con with me, but the one reason why I didn't was because I knew nothing would stop him from messing up my body in some way or he would go after the ladies, which is something I severely despise about having Con. I knew one thing for sure, anything where Shura is involved, most likely I'm going to be scarred for life.

After that little interruption, Rin took out his sword from his red bag and he pauses for a moment. Rin was staring down at his sword, but after taking a few deep breaths, he pulls his sword out from the scabbard and blue flames engulfed Rin's body once again. However, after taking another look, Rin's appearance changed completely; his ears became longer and more elf-like, he grew larger fangs, a long, black tail appeared, and Rin's eyes were telling you he was going to be beat the crap out of you. I thought to myself, 'Could this really be Rin?'

Once we both were all set for battle, Mephisto gave us a signal that our five minute duel has now begun.

Rin began to charge in, ready to attack, but I already saw where I needed to block the attack and once Rin made contact with my sword, neither one of us moved an inch. Then, the force of Rin's attack pushed the two of us backwards about a good two to three meters.

I then decided to make my move and flash stepped to get close; I thought I had Rin, until he reacted to my attack with mere milliseconds to spare. Once again, the force of the attack sent us flying backwards and what looked like another draw. I could already tell this was going to be a very close battle. Rin's hearing must be really strong, so I won't be able to do any kind of sneak attacks; I'll have to try a long range attack and see if I can get an idea of his movements.

After I had my strategy in place, I got into attack position and screamed "GESUGA TENSHO!" Slashes of black and red energy was released from Zangetsu, but as Gesuga Tensho got closer to Rin, he just continued to stand there. A few seconds later, my attack made contact and caused a huge explosion. This was my chance to make a strike while the visibility of the room was very foggy because of the smoke that engulfed the room from the explosion. I have an advantage because Rin's blue flames would be visible through all the smoke and I could attack him easier. He may be able to hear my movements, but if I move fast enough, I should be able to strike a decent attack.

I looked around to see where Rin was and after looking for about 5 seconds, I was able to spot the blue flames and flash stepped right behind his position. Once I saw the blue flames in clear sight, I used Gesuga Tensho again, but all that did was clear the smoke and made a huge dent in the cell wall. The blue flames I saw came from Rin's sword and without any time to react, Rin came from behind and gave off a powerful kick, sending me flying straight into the wall and caused me to cough up blood.

My body began to ache, but that won't stop me from winning this fight. I may have had a rough start; however I know I'll bounce back. "So tell me Rin, how exactly did you pull off that last attack of yours?"

"After seeing your Gesuga Tensho the first time, I remember seeing its one weak spot. If I were to counterattack, I would have to slash your attack down the middle. At the very last second, while you lost visibility of me from your attack covering your vision, I released a slash of blue flames from my sword causing the explosion. I left my sword so it would give off the blue flames as a way to lure you in. Since my demonic powers are sealed within the sword, I controlled the flames emitting from both my body and my sword in order for you to think where my sword was where I was. Once you were in striking distance, I made my move. Leaving my sword behind wasn't a big sacrifice because I knew I would make direct contact with my attack, without the use of my sword, and that it would be strong enough to do some damage to you." Rin explained as he went to pick up his sword that he implanted into the ground.

Rin sure is a strong fighter, but I know that I'm just getting started. This time, we both charged in at the same time, swords clashing together at contact and once again, it was another draw. We continued to charge in at each other, slashing our swords back and forth at each other. However, two minutes in and we were getting nowhere fast. All that has occurred were multiply draws when our swords collided and each of us got a few scrapes, but Rin's wounds were healing immediately after being inflicted by Zangetsu. We were evenly matched, but I'm at a disadvantage because I couldn't heal my wounds like Rin can. If I want to turn this match around, I need to release my full power against Rin!

"Give it everything you got Ichigo because I'm not going to hold back one bit!" Rin yelled as he prepared to make his next move and started to charge in.

Now that I've decided not to hold back, I'm going to give Rin a run for his money. The bandages on the grip of Zangetsu wrapped around my right arm, while I placed my left arm at the top portion of Zangetsu's grip, and at the top of my lungs I yelled "BANKAI!" An enormous amount of spiritual energy was released from my body and the energy release was strong enough to make Rin a sitting duck. At the same time, my black robe changes to a more ragged one at the ends and Zangetsu transformed into its bankai form, a thinner, black blade, known as 'Tensa Zangetsu'.

"You wanted me at full strength, well now I'm going to get your ass moving now Rin. I tired of all these draws, all I want is an epic fight and a clear winner!"

"That's what I've been waiting for! Let's make this one hell of a fight!" Rin yelled in response to my comment.

Rin began to pump up the juice on his flames to where the flames around his body and sword extended an extra two feet. You could tell with those demonic eyes of his, he was ready to give a good beating. I also started to notice that Rin was starting to go ballistic and foaming up, but at the time I was more focused on the fight itself.

This time, while in bankai form, I could feel my inner hollow trying to creep out a lot quicker than usual and I knew if I wanted to beat Rin, I would have to let him out. The white hollow mask began to form on my face and the inner hollow's killer instinct flowed through my entire body. "AAAAAAWWWWW HAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO GET SOME EXCITEMENT IN THIS BATTLE NOW!" my inner hollow said in his creepy and evil voice.

"Hey, we need to stop those two, before they go ballistic again!" Shura stated.

"There's no need to panic," Mephisto added while remaining perfectly calm. "We need to see both of them at full strength, otherwise there's no point to this fight at all. If we want to evaluate all their skills, they need to battle at full power. So hush, hush Shura and continue watching the fight!"

The battle continues, both of us battling as our demonic self, and fighting with our killer instincts. Each time our swords collided with one another, one of us would find an opening and inflict damage on the other, even with the force of the collision pushing the two of us back. We both attacked with continuous motions, never stopping for a mere second. If either one of us did, we would fall out of sync with the other's fighting movements and lead to our own demise. I continued to fire Gesuga Tensho, while Rin continued to release a burst of flames to counter. Neither one of us hesitated for a second to try and kill one another, but after releasing so much energy and losing tons of blood from our wounds, it was starting to take its toll on the both of us. We both started to slow down, but our killer instincts and determination to win made us continue and to not hold back our attacks.

"ONE MINUTE LEFT," Mephisto shouted. "ONE MINUTE LEFT UNTIL THE CURTAINS OF THIS BATTLE CLOSE! GIVE US A GRAND FINALE WE WON'T FORGET!"

As the battle rages to its final moments, we both paused for a second to catch our breaths. The two of us were completely worn out, after unleashing so much power. Rin was worn out from using a lot of his energy, while I was mainly exhausted from the wounds I was inflicted with, but that didn't stop me from continuing the fight. With seconds left in the battle, we were both ready to finish things off.

"SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU, EVEN THOUGH YOU'VE BEEN A DECENT AND WORTHY OPPONENT, BUT IT'S ABOUT TIME I END THIS! HAHAHAHAHA, GESUGA TENSHO!" Hollow Ichigo insanely shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW, AAAWWW!" Rin demonically screamed as he released an enormous scythe-like shaped blast of blue flames from his sword. The collision between the two attacks caused a huge explosion, the whole room to shake from the tremendous force from the attacks, and completely dented all the walls of an indestructible cell. Smoke surrounded the room, so no one could see the results after the blast.

Before we knew it, Mephisto announced that time was up and the smoke began to die down, revealing the two of us still standing, but breathing heavily.

"Bravo, Bravo! That was an excellent show you displayed for us!" Mephisto excitedly stated.

"I surprised that either one of them is still standing after the fight they pulled off!" Shura surprisingly said.

"I can't believe that everything in this cell is still standing in one piece!"Yukio sarcastically added.

The smoke cleared, but Yukio, Shura, and Mephisto noticed we were still our demonic self. Then, Yukio saw I was starting to fight back against my inner hollow and ripped off the mask in order to break free from his control. After taking off the mask, I felt severely exhausted and the pain from my injuries, so Yukio immediately dashed over to take care of my wounds. However, Rin hasn't turned back to his normal, cheerful self; he ended up unexpectedly grabbing his sword and charged in to attack Yukio and me.

"Yukio heads up!" Shura yelled out in order to warn the two of us.

I was ready to block Rin's attack, until Yukio pulled out his two hand guns and started to fire at least six shots at Rin. A few of his bullets made contact with Rin and he eventually collapsed to the ground. "Don't worry; they're just tranquilizer darts to paralyze him. Once he comes to, Rin should revert back to normal. If not, we'll have to lock him up in a cell room like this one, until he does. For now, let's just worry about taking care of those wounds of yours. That was great battle by the way; you showed great control of your powers and I didn't think the two of you would last that long with the amount of energy you two released! Hey, is something on your mind again?"

"Let me ask you something, 'WHAT THE HELL IS RIN ANYWAYS?!'" I asked Yukio furiously because the way Rin battled didn't seem like the real him at all. I knew there was something up and something hidden from me.

"If you haven't figured that much out already from what you saw in your battle, then I guess you really don't have a clue now do you?" Yukio stated, as he explained to me what was up. "We were going to tell you later once you've adjusted to the school, but since I didn't think the battle was going to be this intense I mind as well tell you now. Rin and I aren't like the other kids in the exwire classes or like any of the exorcists; our mother was human, but our real father is Satan."

* * *

 **A/N:** So Ichigo finds out the truth about Rin and Yukio, but how will Ichigo react to what he just learned about his new friends? What is Mephisto's real plan behind training Ichigo and Rin? You'll have to see in the next chapter of the crossover! Once again, thank you for all the support and I'm so sorry this took me forever to upload! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Don't forget to leave your thoughts and comments about this crossover. Your comments will help me make this crossover and future fanfictions truly awesome, so don't be afraid. Anyone can leave a comment, even guest can, so don't be shy in leaving a review. Thank you all so much and I'll see you back here soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed**

 **Note:** I don't own any of the characters from Bleach or Blue Exorcist. I'm just borrowing them and using them in a crossover to entertain you guys.

 **A/N:** Hey guys! I'm sssssoooooo sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sooner! My little sister and I share a computer and she has hogged it for almost two weeks now. I was lucky enough see was going over to a friend's house and I had the opportunity to write this chapter FINALLY! Once again, thanks for your support and making this fanfiction a blast to write! I won't keep you waiting anymore, so without further or do, here's the next chapter!

* * *

 **Yukio's POV**

During the battle between Ichigo and Rin, their strength was practically equal. However, Rin had the advantage because of his ability to heal quickly and there was nothing Ichigo could do about his own. Running out of options, Ichigo let his inner hollow take control and they both showed the true strength of their demonic abilities. The final attack resulted in a giant explosion, covering the room in a thick layer of smoke, making the room virtually impossible to see the results. Once the smoke cleared, Ichigo and Rin were still their demonic selves, but Ichigo later started to gain control and destroyed his white mask. But as for Rin, his flames got too out of control to where he couldn't come to his senses and went to attack Ichigo. At the last minute, I shot tranquilizer darts to paralyze Rin, but Ichigo, having suspicion that something was hidden from him, began to question me about what the hell happened to Rin. Having no more reason for hiding it, I had to explain to Ichigo the secret about me and Rin.

As I was ready to tell Ichigo about our past, Rin started to come to and was back to his usual self. "Glad to see that you're awake and back to normal, Rin."

"Just shut the hell up, four eyes!" Rin yelled.

"Excuse me, but who was the one that lost control and went almost completely ballistic?" I added in my bipolar tone of voice.

Before Rin could get furious and add anything to my comment, Ichigo interrupted us expressing our 'brotherly love' to each other. "Hey you can finish your little argument later, but right now start talking!"

"Just one thing, can someone explain to me what's going on?" Rin asked, confused as ever.

I told Rin that Ichigo was curious about the secret we kept from him and that now we were going to fill Ichigo in on our situation. However, there was one thing I was curious about Ichigo, so I decided to make a proposition with him. "Here's the deal Ichigo; we'll tell you about our past if you explain more about your inner hollow and past. Is that understood?"

Ichigo thought about it for a few moments and with a grin on his face, he said to me, "Sure whatever, as long as I get to hear more about you two, I'm cool with it."

Rin, Ichigo, and I went into a classroom down the hall, where we could talk privately. After we finish telling our story to Ichigo, I would call Shura and Mephisto to come and join us. Since they already know about me and Rin, it's pointless to have them hear it again. Besides, it will give Shura and Mephisto time to figure out what they need to work on with Ichigo and Rin and form a workout schedule during class. Once we got settled in the classroom, Rin and I began to tell Ichigo about who we really are. Since I knew more about what happened at the time we were bornfrom the flashbacks Satan showed me, I decided to tell that part of the story, while Rin would explain what has recently happened.

"A year before we were born, our mother, who was an exorcist at the time, befriended some demons and decided to stay behind while she was on a mission with our adopted father ('dad') Shiro Fugimoto. However, what our dad later found out was our mother was possessed by Satan and wanted to have demons to live peacefully with humans in Assiah. Our mother eventually pregnant with Rin and I, but her father was pissed off because she had an affair with Satan and hated the idea about humans and demons living together. Her father decided to execute his own daughter, to prevent the spans of Satan from being born. Unfortunately, our dad and Mephisto were able to help her escape, while the Blue Night was going on, when Satan tried to possess someone in order to save our mother. Dad and Mephisto brought our mother to a cave and gave birth to the two of us, but she died shortly afterwards. Our dad was given the order to kill her and the spans of Satan, but once he saw Rin smiling at him, Shiro decided to make a proposition with Mephisto. The proposition was he could raise the two of us as normal boys, without having our demonic powers to be unleashed or else we would be taken under Mephisto's care. Mephisto then sealed Rin's demonic powers in his sword, the Koma sword, and the deal was set."

"At the time, Shiro thought that I was the only one who inherited the blue flames, so I was kept in the dark about my demonic powers." Rin began to chime in. "However, about four to five months ago, demons began to come after me and attacked the monastery me and Yukio lived at, which was when I was told that I was really the son of Satan, given the Koma sword that seals my demonic powers, and was told I had to leave for good. After hearing the news and being forced to move out, I… (Rin begins to cry a little) I told Shiro to 'never act like my father again'. I was a damn fool to say that; I was just angry that he never told me in the first place. It resulted in Shiro to lose his willpower to resist Satan and became possessed by him. While in Shiro's body, Satan was killing him little by little every second and tried to drag me into Gehenna to have me transform into my demonic form. Shiro's last moment was stabbing himself to stop Satan from taking me to Gehenna and saying that I 'was his son'. I decided to release my demonic powers by drawing the Koma sword to destroy Gehenna Gate and to hope I could still save Shiro. However, I…I couldn't save him be…because I wasn't strong enough and didn't act fast enough. After Shiro died, Mephisto and other exorcists showed up and told me I either had to be killed, run to avoid being killed, or commit suicide. I decided that instead of being killed or executed I would become an exorcist because I WANTED TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF SATAN!" Rin was getting a little too tense because he started to light up with blue flames, so I decided to resume the story.

"Rin and I ended up going to True Cross Academy together, which didn't start out great because I was still frustrated at Rin for getting our father killed, but it got better over time. Beside me, only a selected few exorcists knew about Rin being the son of Satan and were sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone. However, during a training exam, one of the eight demon kings Amaimon, king of earth, attacked Rin and the other students. After hurting Shima, Konekomaru, and Bon, Rin revealed his demonic powers to the other students and fought off against Amaimon. During the battle though, Rin lost control of his blue flames and the Koma sword cracked, causing Rin to no longer have the ability to suppress/seal his demonic powers. Once the battle was over and Rin stopped attacking at random, Arthur, who's the new Paladin or the highest ranked exorcist, took Rin to the Grigori to determine his fate. Bon and the others helped me fix the Koma sword by taking it to an ancestor of the family who forged the sword. While deciding Rin's fate, Amaimon attacked the Grigori to get to Rin. Mephisto was able to convince the Grigori to let Rin fight off against Amaimon, while at the same time we returned the Koma sword to him. After showing potential in becoming a powerful weapon for the Order, the Grigori made the decision to give Rin six months to become an exorcist and control his flames. Rin began his training, but at the same time my demonic powers started to come in. The situation became tense when our grandfather decided to destroy Gehenna by creating his own Gehenna Gate and dropping a bomb he called 'The Messiah'. However, he needed a lot of demon's blood and every exorcist was forced into participating in a demon hunt. The only reason why I agreed with his plan was because he said he could turn Rin into a human again if we destroyed Gehenna. But what I didn't know was our grandfather was going to sacrifice Rin in order to create the Gehenna Gate. If I didn't step in, Rin would have been killed and controlled by Satan."

I paused for a moment because what I did while Satan controlled me brought back bad memories. Then, I heard Ichigo beginning to speak, "I know what happens after that, so you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to since you told me when we had our little conversation on the way to the training room. Anyways, before we have Mephisto and Shura join us, I want to know what happened to Satan after the battle."

Without giving it any thought, I began to explain, "Satan returned back to Gehenna after his plans failed to have both demons and humans live together. But what's weird is he made a new assault a few days after his plans failed. I would have thought Satan would either recruit more demons not long after he didn't achieve his goals the first time around or wait a lot longer to let things calm down and then do another assault. However, I believe there's more to the current situation that we have yet to figure out. I'm going to bring Shura and Mephisto in now, I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV**

After hearing their life story, I felt bad for them because in a lot of ways I relate to what they've been through; the loss of a mother, being controlled and having powers of a demon, the want to protect the ones you care about. I never knew how much pain and suffering the Okumura brothers have gone through, they really only have each other. I couldn't imagine being on my own with just Karin and Yuzu; even though my dad is a complete douche bag and constantly being a pest in my life, I would miss him and I wouldn't want to see Karin and Yuzu suffer again from another loss in the family.

It didn't take long for Yukio to return with Shura and Mephisto and immediately Mephisto sat on top of a table, resting his head on his hands as if he was ready to hear my fascinating story. "Now then," Mephisto began speaking with his usual cheerful and dramatic voice, which is annoying as hell. "I know we haven't gotten to sit down and chat, but now that we have, along with additional guests, THE CURTAIN IS OPEN AND THE STAGE IS YOURS!" I swear Mephisto should be in theater or a host of some sort, not the director of a well-known school!

"Well, not much happened to me during my early childhood; it was quite peaceful and full of joy, except when kids made fun of my orange hair constantly and people still make fun of it to this day (death staring at Mephisto specifically)…" I paused for a moment to calm myself by taking a deep breath after briefly getting angry at Mephisto, but I went on to continue my story. "When I was four, my mother had my twin sisters Karin and Yuzu and nothing could surpass how happy I felt when I saw them for the first time. Being the older brother, I felt that I needed to be strong so I could protect the two of them. I didn't want anything to happen to them, so I decided to go to a dojo and train to learn martial arts. Life was okay for the most part, especially when I was with my mom; she always put a smile on my face. I thought life and our family would continue being as joyful as it was, but I was wrong to ever think that. One rainy day when I was nine, my mom was picking me up from the dojo and we decided to walk the path by the river to get home. As we were walking, I saw a lady who looked like she was about to jump into the river and I ran toward the woman to try to stop her. However, what I didn't realize was the lady was a pawn used by a hollow known as Grand Fisher to lure in people for his next meal. I didn't see what happened, but when I came to there was blood everywhere by my mom. There was no sign of movement or response coming from her, I… (begin to get a little teary eyed) I didn't know what to do, but I wish I could of done something in order to save her. She didn't deserve to die; our family was only as happy as it was because of my mom!"

Even though I know my mom is doing alright, the memory of her can sometimes get me upset, so I stopped telling my story for a moment to calm down. While I was trying to calm myself, Rin and Yukio came over and gave me a pat on the back to let me know that they were there for support and understand my situation. It took about a minute for me to snap myself out of it and recollect my thoughts. However, before I was ready to continue, I heard Mephisto trying to ask me a question.

"What I would really want to know is how you claimed the powers of a demon or what you call a hollow?" Mephisto asked, but he was acting very mysterious while asking. I didn't know if I should answer him or not, however if I do answer Mephisto can further help me suppress my inner hollow.

"My inner hollow began to slowly creep closer to the surface after I had a battle with Byakuya in the Soul Society, while trying to save 'my friend' Rukia from being executed. Lately, my inner hollow has only shown up whenever I use my bankai or when I least expect him to appear. That's mainly all that I know about my current situation, but all I want is for my inner hollow to stop being a pain in the ass and haunt me every second of my life."

Mephisto, Shura, and Yukio began to think about a certain method to handle suppressing my inner hollow, but Shura suddenly remembered something and interrupted everyone's train of thought.

"I was meaning to tell you two that the battle you displayed both of you were equal in strength and showed decent control of your natural instincts. However, there's a lot of work we need to do and I mean a lot. Rin, your skills have improved slightly, but if you want to get out of being killed you're going to have to work your ass off the next couple of months! Your movements are all over the place and those flames of your mainly consumed you; you were almost going to go completely berserk, but luckily Yukio used the tranquilizer darts when he did!" You could see Rin trembling in fear from Shura's dictatorship-like rants about the different aspects of the battle and I chuckled a little to myself from the scared look Rin had on his face. "As for you Ichigo (death stares at me with fire in her eyes; sweat begins to run down my face), your sword skills weren't bad, but like you said you need to control your inner demon, hollow, or whatever the hell it is! If you don't knock some sense into your demonic half, you'll never fight the same ever again and you'll just become a demon yourself! SO MAN UP, DON'T BE AFRAID OF THE DEMON WITHIN YOU!"

After Shura finished her intimidating critic of me and Rin's battle, Mephisto explained to me and Rin that we could relax for the rest of class, but starting tomorrow we'll have to build up strength in those batting cages they have in the training room as a warm up. Once we complete the warm up, I'll have to go with Sir Cuckoo Clown in a different room to learn how to control my inner hollow. Rin will stay in the training room with Shura and Yukio monitoring him, while learning more advance techniques for his flames, so he can have better control and won't go ballistic or turn into his full demonic self.

* * *

 **Tuesday Evening; Ichigo's Dorm Room**

Man, today felt like it would never end; it was class after class from seven in the morning to four in the afternoon with only a half hour lunch break! The day's still not over yet and I have to finish the rest of my homework in the next hour, before I go on guard duties, which is the last thing I feel like doing late at night knowing full well I have to be up early for school! Oh well, that's my life for you; going to school two hours longer than usual, doing my homework immediately afterwards, fight hollows for most of the night, get very little sleep, start the routine over again.

 _ **(one hour later)**_

ARGGHH, I finally finished! Now I'll just eat something and then get… (looking at the time) oh crap, I'm going to be late! I grabbed my substitute soul reaper badge and placed it on my chest to let my soul reaper self come out. I rushed out of my dorm and flash stepped to get to the school entrance as fast as I could.

 _ **(a shadow lurks by the door to Ichigo's dorm room)**_

Even with flash step, it took a good two minutes to get there when usually it would take less than thirty seconds to travel. It just comes to show how big True Cross is and how easy it is to get lost in it! Once I arrived, Renji kept rubbing it in that I was late for guard duty; it was so annoying I just wanted to smack that smirk Renji had on his face. Besides Renji, the only other familiar faces I saw were Yukio and Shura; then the two of them headed towards me and Renji's direction. As Shura approached me, I thought I was going to get my assignment, but instead when I least expected it got kicked in the guts.

"You're late, SHERBERT!" Shura deviously yelled, as I was tugged in a ball in pain from her kick.

"Why…" I began saying, but had trouble catching my breath and struggled speaking. "Why the hell is everyone ganging up on me just because I was only about a minute late? If you and the other teachers didn't pack me so much homework maybe I would have gotten here sooner." After I finished speaking, I recovered from Shura's kick and was ready to get back at Shura, but then Yukio started to interrupt.

"Actually," Yukio said while adjusting his glasses. "You were six minutes and thirty-eight seconds late to your guard duties, but then again school comes first. We'll just say that kick from Shura was your warning, but next time don't expect any mercy."

"What the hell?!"

"HAHAHAHA, you got in trouble!" Renji went on thinking that everything relating to me getting in trouble is a real joke to him.

I was starting to get really furious at him now so much where I was full of fire and fiery. "Oh yeah, you think they gave me a good beating, I'll give you one you won't forget!"

Then, we heard three gun shots being fired; we looked over and saw that Yukio shot his gun in the air in order to get our attention.

"Enough you two," Shura said watching me and Renji having one of our usual childish fights. "My god, you're acting like a bunch of three year olds. Listen, your assignments today is to tackle the main portal that the demons have been coming through lately and try not to let any of them get to the school. If you do, well we'll deal with the consequences later."

"From what we've learned from previous weeks, the demons only come through the portal up until one o'clock in the morning; they then usually stop their assault and return to Gehenna after that." Yukio explained to give us an idea of how long we would be on duty. "Shura and I have been assigned to a post that's not too far away from yours, so one of you can call me with this cell if any goes wrong or if something happens. Does anyone have any questions before you go to your post?"

"Yeah I got one for you Chicken." Shura added.

"What is it Shura?" Yukio said, but with a bipolar look on his face.

"Have you seen Baldy #1 and Baldy #2?" Shura asked. As Shura finished asking her question, someone came charging towards her.

"Alright, what's the big idea calling me bald?! Do you have a death wish or something?! You want to go; I'm all warmed up and ready to go!" Shit, Ikkaku is here as well; now I have to deal with two maniac idiots.

"Fine, bring it Baldy." Shura stated.

"I usually don't fight chicks, but you're the one exception!" Ikkaku said furiously as he charged in after Shura with his zampakuto. We knew how badass Shura was, so none of us thought about stopping Ikkaku's attack. Ikkaku made his strike, but at the last minute Shura dodged his attack and elbowed him real hard in the back, sending Ikkaku flying a good ten to twenty feet.

"Man, she sure showed you a thing or two Ikkaku," Renji humorously said. I don't blame him, Ikkaku is a decent fighter, but man Shura really kicked his ass without breaking a sweat or even hesitating.

"Shut up." Ikkaku calmly said as he struggled to get up.

"Sorry, I guess I took it too easy on you if you're still able to move," Shura stated and then turned to Yukio and began talking to him. "Anyways, we found Baldy #2, but where's Baldy #1?"

"Who are you even talking about? Ikkaku is the only bald one here." Yukio added, but then Shura explained to him that she meant Arthur Auguste Angel. "Oh, I see why you like to call him baldy; he can be a real hippie at times and real pain in the ass whenever we're on a serious mission or in an important battle. Yeah, he already went to his post on the South part of the school to guard the dorms."

"Damn, doesn't he know how to inform everyone where he is?" Shura shouted in frustration, but then turned to me, Renji, and Ikkaku. "Alright, Yukio and I are off, enjoy yourselves; the demons should start to show up in a matter of seconds, so on that note good luck."

Yukio and Shura left to go to their post in quite a rush, leaving the three of us to take care of the demons that come out of this portal. We anxiously waited for the portal to open…any minute…any minute now…ANY MINUTE NOW. A portal opened up and I was like 'FINALLY, WE CAN GET IN ON THE ACTION!', but after a minute of seeing nothing but a black portal, at least a couple hundred demons popped up out of nowhere. "What the hell is this shit?!"

* * *

 **Mephisto's POV**

 _ **Mephisto's Office**_

 _ **(phone ringing)**_

"Hello?" Mephisto said into the phone. "Hello father…Yes, everything here is going as smoothly as you expected things to be. However, I plan on getting Rin Okumura involved in the battle in about a week or two. Now isn't the right time to bring Rin into the fight; we need him to be there when we plan our next stage of attack…How's the new student you ask? Ichigo has more potential than I could ever have thought; Urahara was a fool to think that Ichigo would be safe here while I'm in control of things. Our new acquaintance and I have already come up with a way to bring out his demonic powers sooner and we plan on taking action tomorrow. I'll keep you updated on his current situation and make sure our new acquaintance doesn't interfere, but I sent him out to test that strange object he showed us when he decided to help us on your plans to fuse Assiah and Gehenna together. There's nothing to worry about, our plan will be a total success...Okay, yeah ciao then."

 _ **(phone call ended)**_

"How many times do I have to tell you not to lurk into my office, without first knocking at the door?"

"I'm sorry brother," Amaimon said. "I was only wondering when I get to play with the new student."

I thought about it for a moment because Satan and I already had the arrangements of the plan in place and we didn't need Amaimon to join in on the fun for at least a week. I knew what would get his mind off of the situation and make him want to play with Ichigo even more. "Here, take the infinity key for about a week and do some site seeing. Once I need you to return, I'll call you and let you know when you need to report back here. Don't worry, you'll get to play with not only Ichigo, but with Rin soon enough. Just be patient and enjoy yourself for a while brother."

"Right," Amaimon added. "I understand." Amaimon takes the infinity key and leaves to explore more of Japan.

There was one thing I did promise Ichigo and Urahara and that was I would teach Ichigo how to control his demonic powers or what they call his inner hollow. However, what I didn't tell them is I plan to do it in the most demonic way possible.

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV**

 _ **(two hours later; around 1:30 in the morning)**_

"Damn, how many of these hollows did we take down?!" Renji asked. "I'm just saying, there was a bunch more hollows that showed up than I initially thought would appear."

"Who cares, I had a blast; this was the best mission I've been assigned to yet, nothing but constant battling. Now that made my day right there!" Ikkaku rambled on.

"Ichigo, what do you think?" Renji asked.

"Over 9,000!" I said in frustration. The battle was endless and it felt like we took down at least thousands of different demons and hollows.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing Ichigo." Renji added.

"Anyways, now that my duties are over, I'm off to bed; I have to get up early tomorrow so I mind as well get some sleep. See you guys tomorrow night." I stated and then flash stepped back to my dorm building.

 _ **(a few minutes later)**_

I arrived back at my dorm, but once I opened the door I noticed one important detail, someone had stolen my freaking body. Oh shit!

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, things are starting to take a turn for the worst for Ichigo. What do you think is going to happen next to Ichigo and Rin, with Satan's plan starting to take affect? You'll have to wait to see in the next chapter or you comment to see what you think will happen. Thank you again for being patient with me and hopefully I will get the next chapter up real soon. It may take a day or so, depending on what my sister does with my computer, but what am I going to do. Have good a day everyone and until the next chapter, I'm out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A New Enemy Emerges; Operation In Effect: Unleash The Inner Demon Within**

 **Note:** I don't own any of the characters from Bleach or Blue Exorcist. I'm just borrowing them and using them in a crossover to entertain you guys.

 **A/N:** **(Please read, it's important before reading this chapter!)** Hey guys, I have a longer chapter for you today, since you all have been giving this fanfiction such great support, so thank you all very much for being awesome! Anyways, before you read this chapter, I updated the phone call between Mephisto and Satan in the last chapter because I was half awake when writing it and accidently wrote down the wrong idea I had for what Mephisto and Satan are trying to Ichigo. I do apologize for that and more details of their plan will be revealed this chapter relating to what they plan to do to Ichigo. That's why I had to change it; otherwise it would have brought up confusion. Thanks for your cooperation and once you go back and read that brief phone call between Mephisto and Satan, here's the next chapter for you guys to enjoy!

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV**

 _ **(Ichigo's Dorm Room)**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW," I screamed to the top of my lungs. "MY FREAKING BODY'S GONE!" I began to think of possible reasons why someone would steal a motionless person. "DON'T TELL ME SOMEONE CALLED AN AMBULANCE AND DRAGGED MY UNCONSCIOUS BODY TO THE HOSPITAL! THIS DAY WAS BAD ENOUGH AS IT WAS; NOW I ANOTHER THING TO WORRY ABOUT!" I kept walking back and forth in panic because I didn't think security was this bad and that someone could easily break into the dorm building! You would think they would put up a barrier using keido, so that no one could break in the middle of the night, but no they have whatever crappy security they do have.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

 _ **(Rin's Dorm Room; 5 minutes ago)**_

 _ **(door opens)**_

"Hey," Yukio said. "I see someone is still doing their homework that they could care less about."

"Really, that's the welcome that I get? I don't get a 'Hey, how are you doing?' like a good brother should ask. Instead, I get jack out of your mouth and the worst possible welcome I could think you may give me! And for your information, I was just about to finish this giant load of homework, until you walked in and opened your mouth; now I don't know if I want to finish writing the answer to the last question I have for my last piece of homework I have left."

"Just finish, before I decide to give you something else to get you to stop your annoying complaining and whining." Yukio annoyingly added. I didn't want any additional homework to keep me up even longer, so I went on to answer the last question I had, which took about two to three minutes.

"Alright, I finished; you didn't have to stay up to watch me finish. Did you think I would decide to bail on doing my homework or did you think I may fall asleep while trying to finish?"

"It's not that, I just can't seem to fall asleep that's all. There's just a lot on my mind right now, so it's kind of hard for me to relax." Yukio answered, but he seemed to have a troubled look on his face.

"Are you worried I won't pass the exorcist exam and be executed on the spot or are you worried about Ichigo?"

"Well…" Yukio began to speak, but then all of a sudden we heard someone screaming. "Huh, what was that? It sounded like something happened to Ichigo."

"There's no time to chit chat Yukio, let's go and check it out!"

Yukio and I headed down stairs to Ichigo's dorm room, but once we got there, we saw Ichigo looking very down in the dumps. Ichigo was on his knees, emitting doom and gloom into the atmosphere of the room, making Yukio and I feel depressed as well. I knew had to something to try and cheer Ichigo up, before mushrooms began to grow in his room. "Well…you know, cheer up Ichigo."

"Great words of encouragement Rin, I would have never have thought about saying that." Yukio went on in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut the hell up, I have a hard time coming up with things to say when I'm dismal. Geez, since you think you can do any better, you take a whack at cheering up Ichigo or at least getting him out of his gloomy mood."

"Alright," Yukio said. Then, all of a sudden Yukio pulled out his gun and fired three shots straight up in the air. The loud noise snapped Ichigo out of his depressing mood and he looked up to see me and Yukio in the room. "That works every time."

"Show off," I said, aggravated by Yukio trying to look like a total bad ass with his gun, but it's not impressing me one bit. I then looked at Ichigo and asked him what was wrong. Ichigo told us that he would explain why he was in such a dismal mood.

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV**

 _ **(5 minutes later)**_

"I see, so the only way to access your soul reaper powers while at True Cross is to use something called a substitute soul reaper badge," Yukio said repeating what I told him and Rin so he could fully understand what happened and I nodded in agreement. "Then once you place the badge on your chest, it leaves your body unconscious [I nodded in agreement]. However, when you came back your body wasn't where it was before you left [I nodded in agreement]. Let me just ask you one thing, 'How the hell do you lose a motionless body?'"

"Well how should I know; if security was better, I wouldn't be having this problem now would I." I told Yukio, frustrated by not only my body missing, but also from Yukio and cute little humor. Gosh, it reminds me of what I did to Rukia when I first met her and she told me about soul reapers; man now I know how it feels to be stabbed in the back when you don't believe in a story that doesn't seem possible to be true.

"Yeah, Arthur Auguste Angel was suppose to be in charge of guarding the dorms, but then again he thinks he's such a hot shot and gloats about how wonderful he is way too much. So, I'm not surprised that he wasn't focusing on his job as much as should have been." Yukio said in a loathed tone.

"Great that makes me feel so much better. The only thing that could have happened is that someone stole my body and took it somewhere. Now, we got to think of who could have…"

"Umm," Rin interrupted. "Ichigo, did you not noticed this note on your desk?" I was surprised that the thief left behind a note and I felt completely stupid for not seeing it earlier. I must have been so focused on not seeing my body in my bed that no other part of my room really mattered.

Rin gave me the note and it said, "DEAR ICHIGO, SORRY I 'STOLE' YOUR BODY FROM YOUR ROOM. I JUST FELT LIKE OUR SECURITY AROUND THE DORMS HASN'T BEEN THE BEST LATELY, SO I DIDN'T WANT TO TAKE ANY CHANCES WITH SOMETHING HAPPENING TO IT. TO RETRIEVE YOUR BODY, COME BY MY OFFICE TO PICK IT UP. UNTIL THEN TO-DA-LO! SINCERELY, MEPHISTO (P.S. TOMORROW DURING FIRST PERIOD IN THE MAIN CAFETERIA, THERE WILL BE A HEALTH/PHYSICAL EXAM. HOPEFULLY NO ONE IS AFRAID OF A LITTLE NEEDLE BECAUSE WE'LL BE GIVING OUT VACCINES. IT'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT AT ALL!)"

"That damn Mephisto! Well, I'd rather know that my body is safe in Mephisto's office than have it stolen by a demon or a hollow. I'll go get my body; I'll be right back."

"Hold on Ichigo," Yukio stopped me from leaving the dorm. "I have a key that'll make it easier to get to Mephisto's office. Rin, if you want to tag along you can, but just don't cause any trouble."

"SWEET!" Rin said excitedly, once again putting that weird, but cheerful smile on his face.

 _ **(10 minutes later)**_

Not much happened when Yukio, Rin, and I went to retrieve my body, except when we got there, Mephisto wasn't there; we assumed that he went to bed or something came up and Mephisto had to go take care of it. Anyways, I put my soul back into body, which Rin found very fascinating, and we returned to our dorms. It took me a little while to fall asleep, but I finally did at around two in the morning, hoping that when I wake up the next day will be better.

 _ **(a shadow walks into the dorm building and heads for Rin's and Yukio's room)**_

* * *

 **Yukio's POV**

It was hard for me to sleep with so much on my mind, but I thought to myself that I wouldn't worry about it until the morning and did my best to at least some sleep.

 _ **(Yukio's dream)**_

Almost two hours have past and there's still no sign of any demon activity. Since there wasn't anything happening, all the other exorcists were sent to other posts, except for me and Shura, leaving us to guard our original post. Something's up, this is usually the second most common place for the demons to appear. We must have been set up; I thought that it would be better if I went to assist Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku since their area currently has the most demon activity. As long as Shura was watching the area, we should be okay, but our main priority is to make sure no demons get close to the school. "Shura, I'm going to check on Ichigo and the others to get an update on the current status of the demon activity and help them out in any way I can."

"Yeah, go on ahead; I'll be fine here just go and help those kids out." Shura said.

I headed to the front of the school, but then the air became dense and heavy. There was an odd presence nearby; my legs don't even want to move. What the hell is going on?

"You're one of the sons of Satan, aren't you Yukio Okumura?" a calm, mysterious man said.

I began to get agitated and looked around for whoever it was. At the same time, I could feel a chill of fear go down my spine for the man's presence was terrifying and overwhelming to sustain. Then, I saw a shadow figure in the shape of a man, but I couldn't make out what he looked like. Filled with fear, I instinctually aimed my gun at the man and nervously said, "Who are you? Are you helping Satan with organizing the demon attacks?"

I kept my eyes on the man to see if I could anticipate his next move, but he disappeared so fast I didn't see where he went. My breathing started to get a little heavy, while in suspense to see where he would come after from. What was only seconds felt like minutes; my hands began to shake just waiting for him to reappear. Damn, if I don't move, I'll be good as dead; come on legs move, MOVE! I have to get to the others and warn them…

Out of nowhere, I heard the man's calm voice say, "If you really are the son of Satan, then let's see those blue flames of yours, shall we." Then, a strange flash of light appeared and all of a sudden, I felt like my demonic self was being forced out of me and my body lit up with blue flames.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

 _ **(talking in his sleep)**_

"AAAHHH, it was no big deal rescuing from that terrifying demon Shiemi. Oh, you want to give me something as a token of appreciation. Shiemi, you don't have to, fighting demons is just my job as a top ranked exorcist…"

 _ **(Yukio screaming)**_

"SUKIYAKI!" I woke up from the wonderful I was having; Shiemi was going to give me the ultimate of home-cooked Sukiyaki. I was drooling a little bit from smelling the amazing scent of Sukiyaki, but that damn Yukio ruined…

"AAAAAAWWWWW" Yukio screamed in pain and when I got up to see what was up, suddenly, his blue flames started to take control of him.

"Yukio, YUKIO! COME ON WAKE UP YUKIO, WAKE UP!" I yelled to try and wake him up, but it wasn't working. Yukio continued to scream and the pain seemed to be worsening. I didn't know what to do and began to panic, so with limited options I decided to call True Cross Academy Hospital. "Hello hospital, I need help immediately! Please, I know it's late, but my brother Yukio Okumura is in severe pain and his condition is only worsening by the second, PLEASE! (tears began to run down my face) …It's the haunted looking dorm building and its room 602…Thank you."

"Hang in there Yukio, you got to; I couldn't bare it if I was left behind again!" I said upset about what was happening and as tears continued to come out of my eyes.

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV**

 _ **(the next morning; The Health/Physical Exam)**_

I was in so much of a rush this morning that I didn't notice if Rin and Yukio were still at the dorm or if they had already gone off to the school to have their health/physical exam. When I got to the main cafeteria where the exams were taking place, I couldn't find them anywhere. However, after looking for a good twenty minutes, I was able to find Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru with Renji and Ikkaku. "Well, look who it is." Renji said, always knowing how to hit a nerve every time I run into him. However, I was cool about it and just gave him a quick wave.

As I approached closer to them, everyone noticed me and said, "Hey Ichigo." I said 'Hey' back at them.

"Your friends Renji and Ikkaku are really cool guys. Who knew you had friends who know how to really kick some ass?" Shima stated, but I was now thinking why they were even here, if this is only for students; then again I did see staff members from both the exwire and the regular school. Then, I began to hear Konekomaru trying to tell me something.

"They already told us they're acting as guards to protect us from the demon invasions lately. Also, we heard they helped you take down the demons at the front of school using soul reaper powers. Is it true that you're all soul reapers?"

"Well, those two are, but I'm only a substitute soul reaper. However, since I've been having problems control a certain power I have, my 'friend' (sort of) Urahara suggested I go to the cram school here to learn control of it, while at the same time help out his friend Mephisto by acting as a guard to the school and help prevent the demon invasions from continuing. Yeah, that's about it." I explained to Konekomaru, Shima, and Bon and they seemed to think that was awesome, showing a smile on their faces.

"Hey Ichigo, do you know where Okumura and Mr. Okumura is? I haven't seen him anywhere; I figured you may have ran into them." Bon asked with a little bit of a worried look on his face for the doctors were going to start the examinations real soon.

"No, I didn't see them either. I've been looking for them, too, but so far no luck. I didn't see them in our dorm building before I left, so I thought they already headed here." I started to look around the cafeteria again and I ended up finding Shura in the far right corner. "Maybe Shura might know something, come on." Everyone got up and we went to catch up with Shura. It took a minute to get to Shura because of how crowded the room was, but once we got close enough, we all shouted 'Shura'. She heard us and headed straight for us, but what I didn't expect was for her to drag me by the arm.

Once everyone caught up, we wanted to ask her if she knew where the Okumura brothers, but she just told us to follow her. I had no clue where Shura was taking us, however, the closer we got, the more I felt like something had happened. Eventually, we figured out that Shura had led us to the True Cross Academy Hospital and then she said, "They're in Room 1227, go see them." We all rushed up the stairs to the twelfth floor and found Room 1227 as fast as we could, but one of the doctors taking care of Yukio stopped us from going in because they were still in the middle of treating him. However, what I noticed was none of us saw Rin anywhere in hallway or even in Yukio's hospital room. The only people by Yukio's hospital room were Izumo and Shiemi waiting anxiously to see Yukio, so then where is Rin; I would have thought that Rin would at least be here waiting to see his brother.

"Yukio got pretty banged up last night." Mephisto said out of nowhere, being a total creep like usual. However, my instincts acted up and ended up kicking him in the guts.

"That's what you get for sneaking up on me like that!" I got him pretty good, but Mephisto recovered in a matter of seconds, most likely because he has the ability to heal his injuries faster than others can.

"Excuse me Sir Pheles," Konekomaru interrupted. "Do you know what happened to the Okumura brothers?"

"Well, Rin is getting his health examination done here at the hospital, but he should be out here shortly. I had anticipated that you would all come and see them, so you can have your exams done here as well." Mephisto said as if nothing was wrong at all and kept trying to change the subject about Yukio.

"Hey Clown Head!" I went to grab Mephisto by the shirt. "You still haven't told us what happened to Yukio. Either you start talking or else I won't hesitate to beat the information out of you!"

"Alright Ichigo," Renji said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "That's enough, just let Mephisto go. Hey are you even listening?!" I stood there barely hearing what Renji was saying because I was so damn frustrated at Mephisto and I was focused on knocking some sense into him and stop treating everything like it's some sort of game. At the same time, I began tightening my grip on Mephisto's shirt to where he started choking and I only thought that kept rushing through my head was how badly I wanted to kill this bastard. "Stop it Ichigo, can't you see what you're doing?! Ichigo!" When I heard the last thing Renji said, I had realized what I was doing and dropped Mephisto. Once I released him, Mephisto began to cough quite heavily and could barely breathe. I got so mad at myself for losing control of my anger that I dropped down to the floor on my knees and felt nothing, but despair.

However, I recovered from it quickly knowing full well I would learn better control from Mephisto and that he'll help me stop that damn inner hollow of mine from controlling me like I some sort of puppet. "Sorry, it's just that we're all worried about Yukio and you're not taking anything seriously." There was dead silence for a few moments and it felt like time either really slowed down or stopped altogether. However, that moment of silence was broken when Mephisto began talking.

"Well, I think that he can give you the full story of what happened." We all looked down the hall and we saw Rin heading back from his health exam. Shiemi ran up to Rin and gave him a huge hug for support, but didn't have quite a depressing look on his face. Instead, he continued to have that goofy grin on his face, even after his only family was sent to the hospital. Even though I haven't known Rin for long, he has inspired me to keep moving forward especially when the going gets rough.

"Excuse me, is Ichigo Kurosaki here?" the doctor said and I began to walk towards him. "I have you as the next student to have their examination. Please, follow me." The doctor led me to a hospital room that was about five or six rooms away from where they were keeping Yukio. I had to go through all the things you would go through when you would go for like a check-up or for a physical to participate in sports.

After the basic examination was over, it came time for the vaccination. "Okay Ichigo," the doctor said after returning with the vaccinations. "You actually have two vaccines you have to get. The first one that all the other students are getting and then one that Mephisto recommend you get. He said it would help with your 'demonic problem', so just relax and stay still." The doctor injected me with the first vaccine and all I felt was a little prick, so I thought the other one couldn't be any worse. "Alright, this is the last one, but I do warn you that this one will hurt a little bit more than the other vaccination."

From what I got out of it was that the next vaccine would just sting a little more than the last vaccine. However, once the second vaccine went into me, I started to feel an immense amount of pain and it felt like my body was being dumped into a pool of lava. The only thing I could is scream from all the intense pain increasing throughout my whole body. My body was starting to get heavy; my vision began to get blurry and my hearing began to deplete. Time felt like it was beginning to slow down and now my vision started to darken; the last thing I heard was the doctor repeating 'Don't worry about the pain, just stay and relax for a while'. I tried to fight it and stay awake, but I eventually couldn't handle it and passed out.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

 _ **(4 days later)**_

 _ **(Hospital Waiting Room)**_

It's been several days since Yukio was sent to the hospital after suffering from severe amounts of pain and almost having his blue flames consume him. As of yesterday, Yukio started to recover and he was able to get back up on his feet late last night. I was glad to see Yukio was going to be okay, but the doctors wanted him to stay overnight just in case if something were to happen.

However, four days ago during the health examinations, we heard from the doctors that Ichigo had gotten the worst side effects from the vaccination and had to be hospitalized. Everyone that was there wanted to see him immediately, but the doctors wouldn't let us see him for the time being. Ever since then, none of the doctors have given us any news that Ichigo has woken up or given us the chance to see him. I just hope he wakes up soon, Ichigo's too cool and too great of a guy to be dying so early in life.

Luckily for me and my friends from the cram school Mephisto was able to pull some strings with the school and let us stay here at the hospital until both Yukio and Ichigo had made a full recovery. While waiting to hear any news about Ichigo, I ended up talking to his friends Renji and Ikkaku, who were assigned to be guards for the school during the night hours. They told me that Ichigo has been in way tougher situations than this and he always seems to pull out a victory, even when the odds of winning are slim. So after chatting with them, it gave me 100% confidence that Ichigo was going to be just fine.

Renji and Ikkaku had to head back to Vatican headquarters to get their assignments and posts for the next few nights. Once they left, I saw Yukio walking towards the waiting room looking as sharp as ever. When we all saw Yukio, we dashed toward him and gave him a giant group hug as a sign of relief knowing full well Yukio was all better now.

"You feeling all better now, little bro!"

"Yeah, I'm doing much better than usual actually. The doctors did everything they could to try and help me, but nothing seemed to have worked. Then, from what I heard, Renji and Ikkaku suggested for a member of Squad 4 (known for their healing skills) named Hanataro to come here and heal me; that was about a little over a day ago. Ever since then, I haven't felt any additional pain and I just rested until I was completely healed."

"Do you even remember what happened? The only I saw happening was while you were sleeping, you suddenly were screaming while feeling immense pain and then your blue flames began to consume you."

"The only thing that I can recall was while dreaming, it felt like I was reliving my guard duties that night and was on my way to help Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku take care of the demons coming out of the portal in the front entrance of the school. On my way, a mysterious man showed up and somehow knew who I was." Yukio paused for a moment, but Bon interrupted to give out his thoughts about this mystery man.

"So whoever he was he's definitely working for Satan; Satan has been behind these demon attacks on the school and he could have easily given him that basic information."

"That's what I assumed," Yukio continued. "But when I tried to confront him, his presence was too overwhelming for me to handle. I wanted to take him out or try to arrest him, but he vanished; I didn't know what to do then because I was too frozen in suspense thinking about where he might show up that I just couldn't think clearly. After a few moments, I heard him say he wanted to see my blue flames and then the last thing I saw was a strange flash of light; after that, everything went completely black. That's all I can recall, but while having the dream it really did feel like a man with a chilly presence was lurking near me the whole time."

"If I were you, I wouldn't be worrying about it Yuki. The more important thing right now is that you're okay and hopefully Ichigo will be okay soon as well." Shiemi went on to say to try and lift everyone's spirits up.

"Yeah, actually I was just informed by the doctor; I heard Ichigo had a severe reaction from the vaccine and is under intense care right now. However, I heard that he woke up this morning, but still needs some more treatment and rest before he can start having visitors." Yukio added, but after finishing his statement, he noticed the bandages wrapped around my arm. "Hey Rin, what happened to your arm?"

"Oh, right before you came out here, the doctor did another blood test on me. During the health exam, I was told I had to get two blood tests done. Apparently, the doctor wanted to learn more about our demonic abilities and needed my blood for research. Speaking of which, I probably don't need them anymore." I took off the bandages and threw them away into the nearest trash can.

Before anyone could say anything else, we heard a loud scream saying 'YUZU, KARIN'. We knew that it was Ichigo and we dashed to his hospital room. Many of the doctors tried to stop us, but Yukio fired his gun into the air to make the doctors move. Once we were able to get to Ichigo's hospital room though, we saw that Ichigo didn't look too well and the doctors kept trying to help him calm down. "Ichigo, please calm down. You were only having a nightmare, please settle down." Ichigo began to get out of his bed and dragging his IV along with him. "Come on Ichigo, please get back in bed. You're only going to make things worse."

One of the doctors went to try to drag Ichigo back to his bed, but Ichigo grabbed the doctor's arm and released the grip the doctor had on him. "Shut up!" Ichigo yelled at the doctor with anger. "My two little sisters are in trouble and I'm going to protect them no matter what…" Ichigo was struggling to stay up and ended up collapsing. The doctors picked up Ichigo and placed him back into bed. I knew that something wasn't right with Ichigo; this isn't how Ichigo normally acts. Then, I remembered the one detail that made me think this; his eyes weren't the kind brown eyes he normally has. This time, they were more of a golden color like he has when he's his demonic self.

* * *

 **Mephisto's POV**

 _ **(Mephisto's Office)**_

So far, everything's going according to father's plan and man this is a fun show to watch. Seeing the boy's skills fighting off thousands of demons for two hours straight without breaking a sweat is just impressive. That Ichigo Kurosaki has so much more potential than he could even imagine and so do the Okumura brothers. Once they start to jump into more of the fun, it'll be one show I know I can't miss.

 _ **(knocking at the door)**_

"Come in." The one who was at the door was none other than one of the doctors from True Cross Academy Hospital. "Are you here to give me a report on Yukio Okumura and Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes," the doctor said in his calm voice. "Yukio Okumura has recovered completely and was discharged from the hospital earlier today."

"That's good to hear. Everything is going along smoothly so far and now we know that object works, so we can start the next phase of the plan as soon as we have Ichigo where we want him."

"Well I can tell you this; the 'health exam' was a complete success. As for how Ichigo Kurosaki is doing, our theories about what would happen to him after giving him the 'vaccine' you suggested to give him were correct. The 'vaccine' we gave him is working like a charm, but as you and I already know the vaccine is really only that kid Rin Okumura's blood."

"By injecting Ichigo with Rin's demonic blood, he won't gain the powers of Satan, although that's a real shame that we can't make it possible because it would make things more interesting and exciting. However, once injected with Rin's blood, we're able to speed up Ichigo's 'hollowfication' process as you described it and have the true extent of his demonic powers unleashed. I told the boy I would teach him how to control his demonic powers, but what I really meant was we would really learn how to control them for our own personal use. Now, I know you gave him the second dosage of Rin's blood today, so how did that go?"

"He was so passed out from the last dosage that he didn't feel a thing and you can already tell that he's beginning to lose it. I fooled around with his dreams and made it seem like his two little sisters being kidnapped by hollows and taken to their home of Hueco Mundo; he went totally ballistic about it, it was hilarious to see his reaction." the doctor began to laugh a little bit, but calmed down to finish his report. "Also, I started to notice today while he was up he had demonic look in his eyes and in his face, which is a sign that the process should be done in about three days. Should we call Amaimon to report in and start the next phase in the plan?"

"I'll call him tomorrow morning to come back here; I actually wasn't expecting to call him for at least another week or so. However, I am glad that the hollowfication process is going along faster and smoother than what I had first thought. That's all for now you're dismissed; give Satan the report and tell him it was a success and we're ready for the next stage."

"Yes Mephisto," he said in his usual calm voice and left my office.

Disguising our new apprentice as a doctor was a brilliant idea, since he'll be our eyes and ears and give Satan the information he needs to make both Satan's and his own goals a reality. Now that we know that the weird gem he has can let out a person's inner demonic self, we can now use it to bring out Ichigo's full inner demon and use him as our own weapon. Luckily, no one has figured out your true identity thanks to the doctor suit I gave you and of course because of those hypnotic powers of yours dear friend. I may be friends with Kisuke Urahara, but you are by far my longest and most trustworthy friend, Sosuke Aizen.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now we start to get more into the details behind what Mephisto, Satan, and now Aizen are up to. I've been thinking about it and I think that I will include not only the Arrancars, but also the Vizards into the story. However, if you guys want me to include any other characters from either Blue Exorcist or Bleach into the story, you can leave a comment down below and I will take your thoughts into consideration and do my best to incorporate them. Thank you all once again for the awesome support, you guys are great. I'll get the next chapter as soon as possible, but until then this me signing out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Time To Relax?**

 **Note:** I don't own any of the characters from Bleach or Blue Exorcist. I'm just borrowing them and using them in a crossover to entertain you guys.

 **A/N:** I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO FREAKING LONG UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER! It was a combination of having to work long hours for most of the week and I'm currently on a graduation trip in California, but was able to type bits and pieces of the chapter the past couple of days. Again, I'm really sorry about taking so long with this and I promise it won't take this long to upload future chapters! Thank you for your continuous support and without further or do, let's get into the chapter!

* * *

 **Mephisto's POV**

 _ **(the next day)**_

"I'm glad that you could make it on such short notice Amaimon."

"No problem brother. I was getting quite bored anyways and was just waiting to come back here," said Amaimon while chewing on his fingernails at the same time.

I could already tell that Amaimon was ready to have some fun and I knew we still needed one more key element before we began our next stage in father's plans. Since Amaimon is back, I can send him out to get the bait we need to lure Ichigo to where we want him. "Amaimon, we were thinking about starting our set of plans once we see Ichigo starting to crack to the point where he can easily be controlled by us. This should start to occur in the next couple of days or so, but we need to catch a couple of easy hostages. Aizen gave me a list and descriptions of Ichigo's friends this morning before you arrived and I think that Karin, Yuzu, and Oriheme would be the perfect and easiest hostages to capture. Do you think you could 'pick them up' and bring them back here, without 'killing them'?"

"Yes, I will go get them right now. Is there a special way I have to travel or can I just use the Infinity Key to get to Ichigo's world?" Amaimon added.

"No, the Infinity Key will still work, but it'll just take a little bit longer to get to Japan in the World of the Living than if you were visiting Japan in Assiah. Don't take too long or get side tracked. If anyone tries to interfere, you can do whatever you want to them." Amaimon then took the Infinity Key and headed for the World of the Living.

Once Ichigo sees who we've captured, he'll start to really snap especially when he sees Amaimon having what he calls 'fun'. Amaimon may like to joke around, but when he's ready to play with his opponent, he never fails to make them angry and frustrated, which is exactly what we need to get Ichigo to lose control of himself. Our main target right now may be Ichigo, but don't think for a second that we're no longer trying to release your inner demon Rin. Once we have Ichigo under our control, you'll be next, followed by your brother Yukio. After that, we can accomplish Satan's dream of a fused world of Assiah and Gehenna and help Aizen obtain the King's Key and kill the Spirit King of the Soul Society.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

 _ **(the hospital waiting room)**_

Waiting for Ichigo to wake up again is such a pain in the ass, but I need to know that he's alright. After Ichigo woke up yesterday, I could not only sense the same demonic presence from the other day when it appeared during Tamer Training/History, but this time I could hear a demonic voice saying 'I'M GETTING SO CLOSE TO THE SURFACE THAT ONCE YOUR GUARD IS DOWN FOR EVEN A MOMENT, I'LL BE THE ONE IN CONTROL INSTEAD OF YOU!' It's like with me and my demonic powers; if I'm not careful with how I use my flames, then I can easily lose control. Damn, I wish I had a better understanding on how Ichigo's demonic powers work; I can't stand to see Ichigo in so much pain.

"There you are Rin," Yukio said sounding a little worried as he came into the hospital's waiting room. "I was wondering what happened to you for when I got home last night, you weren't there; I knew you stayed here throughout the day yesterday, but did you really stay at the hospital overnight?"

"Yeah, I did; I just wanted to hear that Ichigo was going to be okay, so I waited here until I heard any news, but so far I've heard squat from the doctors." I said sounding miserable and exhausted from staying up all night. However, I thought about Yukio's statement a second time around and got me upset. "Wait, you got a problem with me being here or something or do you think I need some sort of babysitter every freaking where I go?!"

"No, not at all," Yukio immediately responded and started to pull out his phone from his pocket. "I actually came here because I got this note from the other doctor exorcists working here at the hospital." Yukio showed me the message he got and began reading it. "Ichigo had woken up this morning and will be discharged from the hospital this afternoon. He and the other cram school students may return to classes tomorrow now, since they have nothing to worry about and no reason to stay at the hospital anymore. However, for the next few days, monitor Ichigo for there may be times where he could feel dizziness or not feel well enough to attend class and should be sent to the nurse's office. Mephisto told us ahead of time that the demon activity has been minor the past few days and that Ichigo is relieved of his guard duties until Monday to make sure Ichigo makes a full recovery." I was shocked to hear that Ichigo was going to be okay, but upset because now I have to return to school to class tomorrow; I was ready to go see Ichigo until Yukio grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him. "Before we go see Ichigo, I need to talk to you about something else…There's one more message I got that concerns you; it's from Mephisto. He said that starting Monday, you'll have to join in on the fight to prevent the demon invasions on Assiah and are assigned to assist the group of Ichigo, Ikkaku, and Renji in defending the woods near the school where we had the exwire training camp. I'm not sure if you're ready to go back out on the battlefield just yet and something about this doesn't feel right. I think you should train a little more…"

Before Yukio could say anything else, I ignored the last sentence or two that he said and interrupted him. "Don't worry, I got this (giving Yukio a thumbs up); I'll take down all the invading demons without even breaking a sweat. Thanks for such the great news little bro, now let's go get Ichigo and get the hell out of this hospital!" I said and began to run towards Ichigo's hospital room.

"Wait Rin, we need to talk about this more!" I heard Yukio yell at me, but I didn't really care since seeing Ichigo was the only thing on my mind right now.

I ran to Ichigo's room as fast as I could, excited to see him however at the same time I was also nervous; I was afraid his inner demon were still trying to take control of him. Please be okay Ichigo, I don't want you to lose control or lose your sanity! You're too great and strong of a guy to let that demon overpower you! I know that we just met and barely have gotten a chance to really hang out and know each other more. However, from what I saw the other day in Tamer Training/History and the both of us hearing each other's brief life story, I know our bond has grown strong in just a short period of time because of the many similarities we share; the loss of a mother to a demon, having a rough childhood, suffering from so much pain both physically and mentally, wanting to protect your friends and family, and having demonic powers that could take control of us at any moment. You're not alone Ichigo, I promise you that me and everyone at the cram school will help you control your inner demon; we'll never allow you to fall into the darkness.

It took me a minute or two to get to Ichigo's room since the waiting room was on the 1st floor, while his room was all the way up on the 12th floor. I dashed up the stairs without thinking about taking the elevator, but then again those things are generally too slow for me anyways. Once I arrived, I had to catch my breath a little bit, but I saw Ichigo in his bed looking ten times better than the other day and I couldn't sense Ichigo's inner demon's presence overpowering him. Ichigo noticed me at the door to his room; he looked surprised to see me at first, but then he gave his calm, natural smile since my face had a worried look on it and then said "Hey, sorry if I had you worried." When those words came out of Ichigo's mouth, I froze for a moment, glad to see that Ichigo was back to his normal self, and then formed a grin on my face.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing alright; you've been out of it for almost a week now."

"Yeah, I've already been informed how long I've been here," Ichigo said calmly, but also sounded kind of shocked at the same time. "I wanted to ask you how Yukio was doing; he was still in the hospital the last time I was awake."

"Yukio is fine; he was discharged from the hospital just the other day actually, but he was a mess for a while. However, thanks to one of your friends named Hanataro he was able to relieve Yukio of the pain he was dealing with. Mephisto let me and everyone else stay at the hospital for the past few days until you and Yukio were feeling well enough to be discharged and return to school and guard duties. All that Mephisto told us was you had a severe reaction to the vaccine that was given out to all the students and staff at True Cross during the health exam…" Before I could say anything else, Ichigo interrupted me and added to my last comment.

"Well actually, it wasn't the vaccine that was given to everyone that made me have the serious reaction; it was an additional vaccine the doctor gave me. The doctor said that Mephisto recommended that I get the vaccine to help me suppress my inner hollow, but after I woke up today, I couldn't feel my inner hollow try to take over me."

I didn't know that Ichigo was given an extra vaccination; that would explain a few things like how no one else was affected by the vaccine and why Ichigo lost control and was almost taken over by his demonic self the other day. If Ichigo says that the vaccine helped him maintain control of his body then I have to believe him, but my instincts are telling me that there's something about this vaccine I don't trust.

"Ichigo…" As I was about to say what I thought about the extra vaccine the doctor injected into Ichigo, Yukio, Shura, and everyone else from the cram school came in and gathered around Ichigo's room; excited to see Ichigo up and feeling well. Shura then shut the door behind her, so no one would disrupt their visit. I mind as well let everyone catch up with Ichigo; I could always tell Ichigo later.

 _ **(30 minutes later)**_

Everyone got a chance to talk with Ichigo and tell him how worried they were, but were glad that he has mostly made a full recovery. When everyone came into his room and told him how they felt, Ichigo instantly cheered up and looked the happiest we've ever seen him.

Then, we all heard a knock at the door and you could tell that Ichigo was starting to form a frustrated look on his face and eventually said, "More visitors, really? This room is packed tight as it is. Doesn't this hospital know its own visitors limitations? Fine, whoever the hell it is, come in and make it quick!"

"Well that was a very warm welcome Ichigo," Renji said sarcastically as he and Ikkaku opened the door and came walking into his hospital room. Ichigo look surprised to see them, since he knew that they had guard duties for True Cross during the school day as well.

"Renji, Ikkaku, I didn't realize it was you; I thought that you two had guard duties," Ichigo said.

"Maybe you haven't heard of it, but it's something called a break dumbass," Ikkaku added, frustrated at Ichigo's lack of figuring out the obvious.

"Well sorry for living; it's not like I know what you're doing at every freaking point of the day," Ichigo angrily stated, almost turning into a yell.

Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku continued their argument, getting more and more annoying by the minute. They began to starting yelling to the point where it was stinging not only my ears, but I also looked over at Yukio and their yelling was killing his ears as well. Their argument became so pointless and aggravating, where I screamed 'SHUT THE HELL UP' at the three of them and burst into blue flames for a few seconds. The room went silent and they all finally stopped arguing at each other; I took a deep breath to calm down and let my flames vanish. Then, Renji started speaking to Ichigo and what he originally was going to tell him from the start.

"Look, I don't know if you remember this from the other day, but when you try to rampage out of the hospital you mentioned something about you having the feeling that your sisters were in danger and being attacked."

"No, I do remember, but pretty faintly," Ichigo added. "What about it?"

"Ikkaku and I went to your house in the World of the Living early this morning before our guard duties at 8:00 this morning and they were completely safe and sound. We asked to take an hour break, after hearing you were awake, to see you and tell you about your sisters' safety." Renji said.

"Thanks you two, I appreciate it," Ichigo said.

After they finished their conversation, the room became silent again, no one really wanted to talk because they thought about what happened yesterday and became worried again once more. However, Shiemi got out of the chair she was sitting on, stood up with a smile on her face to lighten the mood a little, and cheerfully said, "I have an idea on what we can do, tomorrow after school as a way to celebrate both Yukio and Ichigo getting better and brighten up everyone's mood, we should spend the afternoon at Mephy Land! It's just an idea (begins to speak nervously by how everyone would react), but I thought we could have a little bit of fun and well just hang out."

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment; I wanted to say 'I'm totally up for it', but I was just waiting for someone else to speak first. Then, I looked over at Ichigo, looking like he was a little deep in thought, but then tells Shiemi, "Mephy Land is that huge Mephisto themed amusement park right?"

"Yeah, that's right, but how do you know about Mephy Land?" Shiemi asked Ichigo.

"Well, on the first day that Mephisto brought me here, he gave me a tour of True Cross Academy Town and we actually drove by it. Even though the theme of the park is based off of that Clown Head Mephisto, it still looked like it could be a lot of fun and I actually wanted to check it out whenever I had the chance to," Ichigo happily said.

"I'm in on it, too." I said to Shiemi.

"Come Yukio, do it for Shiemi; she's wanted to go back ever since we had to find the ghost lurking around the park." As I asked Yukio to go, I gave him my pouty face and talked in a depressing tone of voice.

Yukio looked like he was being annoyed by me begging for him to go to Mephy Land, almost like he was about to blow a gasket. However, Yukio started to calm down, giving a sigh to relieve him of his frustration, and said, "I'm not going because of your dumbass attempt to convince me to go; I'm only going because Shiemi invited us to go politely, unlike you who thinks that pleading me to do something is the right approach to asking…" I could tell that while Yukio talking about Shiemi inviting him to Mephy Land, you could kind of see him blush a little. All I wanted to do was say 'Looks like someone has a secret crush on Shiemi', but knowing Yukio he would most likely shoot me down with a bunch of tranquilizer darts to keep my mouth shut. After Yukio paused briefly, he started to tell everyone of another he had of going to Mephy Land, "…There's also one other thing, I will only go if Shura, Renji, and Ikkaku are willing to hang around the park to keep an eye on all of you and protect you from any harm."

"Renji and I do have orders from the Soul Society, besides our hollow vanquishing duties, to keep watch of Ichigo," Ikkaku added. "We actually got a message from Mephisto saying we don't have any daytime guard duties tomorrow, since no hollows or demons have been showing up lately during the day, but would still have our night duties. Amusement parks aren't really our thing, but me and Renji could definitely come help keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious tomorrow."

Shiemi looked over at Shura, waiting in suspense for her response, and then everyone began to look at Shura and wondered if she was even going to go. Then, after Shura thought about it for a minute or so, she said to Shiemi, "Alright, I'll go, but understand that if another order or job comes up for HQ, that's my top priority and I will have leave to follow those orders immediately."

We all looked over at Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, and Izumo, since they were the only ones left who haven't given Shiemi an answer. Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru pretty much had a similar response, saying that 'Since Yukio, Ichigo, and everyone else are going we mind as well tag along for the ride just for the heck of it. Who knows, it could actually turn out to be fun.' The last one left was Izumo, who did not look to please that the spotlight was now solely on her. Everyone just continued to stare at her until she agreed to go or otherwise everyone would most likely freaking kill her if she didn't go and made Shiemi cry. Frustrated about everyone pressuring her to go, she eventually agreed to go, saying it in her usual sassy attitude.

Shiemi was so happy that everyone had agreed to go to Mephy Land, but before anyone else could discuss on what they would ride on, Shura interrupted with sparkling eyes and a scary grin on her face, "On the other hand, I do have one proposition in going to Mephy Land though. I would like to see everyone ride, and I'll even go on it as well, but the 'Go To Hell' rollercoaster. Everyone agrees to go on it or I won't go at all."

Right away you could tell that everyone was having mixed feelings about the roller coaster, since it's the scariest ride in the whole park. I already rode on it once, but with Amaimon beating the crap out of me, so I wanted to ride on it without anyone trying to kill me. Shiemi, Shima, Bon, and Ichigo agreed they would go on it and sounds a lot of fun. Renji and Ikkaku didn't' know what to think of the rollercoaster because they've never been on one. Konekomaru and Izumo looked a little shaken up by the idea, but then Bon and I knocked some sense into all four of them and agreed to go on 'Go To Hell'. The only one left was Yukio, who had a scared look on his face and had hoped that at least one other person wouldn't want to go on the ride. You could tell from Yukio's face what he was thinking; he looks like he's saying in his mind 'Great, now if I don't go on it, Shura will just continue to call me a four-eyed chicken. I've got to get her to stop calling me chicken, even if it means I have to ride the most terrifying rollercoaster in the park.' After Yukio thought about it, he told Shura, "Fine, if that's what you want us to do then I'm in on riding 'Go To Hell' as well."

Shura was shocked by what he said, but then she tried to prevent herself from laughing, like she knew that Yukio has never really been into rides and rollercoasters. However, she was able to stop herself and act like Yukio meant what he said, but she had a feeling that Yukio would chicken out right before he got on.

"Okay," Shiemi began to speak with a cheerful and exciting attitude. "So it's settled then, we'll meet at the entrance to Mephy Land after school tomorrow."

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV**

 _ **(the next day-Friday Afternoon)**_

About an hour after we all discussed about going to Mephy Land, the doctors came in to do one last check up on me. They said I would be perfectly fine, but they told me for the next few days I shouldn't strain myself too much or try to overdo physical training and battling. Mephisto texted Yukio saying I wouldn't have to be on night duty until Monday, which was good because I could really use some more rest. Yesterday when I returned to my dorm, I felt completely fine, but throughout the day today my body was feeling strange to the point where I couldn't even describe it. The last class I had today was Math and I began to feel dizzy and lightheaded to the point where I wanted to go to the nurse, but I needed to stay so I could catch up on all the work I missed. At the end of school however, I was feeling well enough to go to Mephy Land; I just hope that nothing happens and my hollow doesn't try to control me. The vaccine that Mephisto suggested has helped; I don't hear my inner hollow's voice invading my mind, so I should be okay.

It was around 3:30 when we all arrived at the entrance to Mephy Land. After we got our tickets, we headed to 'Go To Hell' and we were surprised to see no line for the ride. Everyone was pretty much excited, except for Renji, Ikkaku, and Yukio, who just wanted to get this over with and make Shura happy. Rin, Shiemi, and I were in the very front, Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, and Izumo decided to stay in the middle, and Renji, Ikkaku, Yukio, and Shura sat in the last two rows. When I turned around to see how Renji, Ikkaku, and Yukio were doing, Renji and Ikkaku didn't look too thrilled and thought this was all boring, while Yukio's nerves were getting the best of him. Yukio didn't panic out loud because he was trying to show Shura that he could handle the rollercoaster, but his body was starting to shake a little. The ride started up, Yukio started to take deep breaths to relax his nerves and Renji and Ikkaku were starting to get confused on what was happening. We get to the top of the first huge dip, the cart starts to slow down and we wait anxiously for the ride to start as we sat at the top for several seconds. Then, the cart started to drop and instead of Yukio screaming, everyone heard Renji and Ikkaku yell 'WHAT THE HELL' as the ride began to speed up, going about 85-90 mph. We zoomed around sharp turns, quickly went up slopes that were at least 150-200 feet high, and everyone's adrenaline levels gradually increased drastically. The ride lasted almost 3 minutes, but everyone seemed to have had enjoyed 'Go To Hell'; even Yukio said that it wasn't so bad, however the ride was a onetime thing for him. Well actually I should say that everyone except for Renji and Ikkaku had fun, since they both never realized that they can easily get motion sickness while riding rollercoasters so they were done for the day and went to help Shura and Yukio guard the park once the two of them were feeling better.

Shiemi wanted to explore and enjoy the park with Rin for a while, since Rin promised they would come back one day, but they told me I could join up with them in about an hour or so. As for me, I went to hang out with Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru, since I haven't gotten much of a chance to hang out with them much. We explored the Fun House and messed around in there for a good bit; Shima had a lot of fun playing around with the mirrors. Bon and Konekomaru wanted to check out the arcade; Bon and I got real competitive in a game called 'Demon Hockey', which was the same as an ordinary Air Hockey game, but just Mephisto/demon themed. About an hour after hanging out at the arcade, we ran into Rin and Shiemi, who had a wonderful time at the park, and we decided to get a bite to eat at Mephisto's Café. While enjoying our food, Rin and Shiemi told us about what they did; they rode the tea cups, goofed off in the ball house, rode 'Go To Hell' two more times, and played the old classic squirt gun game three times and Shiemi kicked Rin's ass all three times.

 _ **(20 minutes later)**_

We finished eating and decided that we wanted to play the hammer game, also known as the strength tester game. Konekomaru and Shiemi tried first, but they had a hard time lifting the hammer so they knew this game wasn't a great fit for them. Shima was the next one who took a whack at it, but only managed to get the little shoot to go just about half way. Bon went up to grab the hammer, gave it a good wind up, and ding, he was able to ring the bell. Rin wanted to show that Bon wasn't the only one with strength and Rin proved that he was right by also ringing the bell. I was the only one left who hasn't given it a shot and in a way I didn't really want to. However, everyone continued to cheer me on and begged me to do it, so I eventually told them I would give it a shot.

I went to grab the hammer, my hands shaking a little from the pressure everyone was giving me, but suddenly my body began feeling weird like earlier in the day; my head aching like crazy. I could feel my spiritual pressure altering; almost feeling like my body was falling apart and losing control of itself. Then instantly, everything went black and silent; I couldn't tell what was happening, all I knew that time was going by, but it felt like it was going by so slowly. However, light began to come back into my eyes and when I came to, I was barely able to keep myself up and saw that the bell from the game broke off and was on the ground. The guy tending the game started to panic and right before running off, he screamed nervously 'M-M-M-MONSTER'. I looked over at everyone, particularly at Rin, and asked what had happened, but everyone was speechless.

My body was still on the shaky side; I could feel sweat running down my face, my head still aching severely, my breath started getting heavier more by the minute, and I lost my balance and fell to the ground, barely keeping myself up on my hands and knees. Everyone began wondering if I was going to be okay. Then, Rin stepped in and said to the others, "Can one of you go get Yukio and everyone else give me a minute to talk with Ichigo? I understand you're concerned about Ichigo, but I understand what Ichigo is going through the most." Bon sounded like he was ready to blow a gasket with Rin trying to help me, but Bon eventually calmed down. Shiemi volunteered to go find Yukio and everyone else decided to go explore the gift shop. Everyone began going their own separate ways, but then the pain drastically increased, becoming unbearable. My vision blackened and my hearing declined once again, until after a matter of seconds later, passed out from the severity of the pain my body was feeling.

* * *

 **Mephisto's POV**

 _ **(later that night; Mephisto's Office)**_

Ichigo is now in the next stage of his demonicfication or what Aizen and Ichigo calls hollowfication. First, once injected with demonic blood, the body feels a burning sensation, like it was just tossed into a pool of lava. Then, the person passes out for a couple of days, with the pain lessening with each passing day, until they feel none at all once they come to. However, the pain relief only lasts for about a day or so and then the next stage begins. In the stage that Ichigo is witnessing is the second to last stage before his hollowfication is complete, which includes Ichigo feeling immense amount of pain at the most random times and giving his inner hollow a chance to gain control of Ichigo whenever it wants to.

 _ **(knocking at the door)**_

"Come in." The door opened and Amaimon walked in, with the hostages. "I see you were able to pull off the order I gave you."

"It wasn't as easy as you would expect; the twin girls were easy, but it was with this ginger. She wouldn't give in and continued to fight back with these strange powers she had. On top of that, she was also with a couple of powerful friends she called Uryu and Chad."

"How did you pull it off?" I asked casually as I continued to stir my cup of tea.

"Uryu was able to fire about 1,200 arrows at a time and was quick on his feet, but I was able to figure out his movements over time and was the first one I knocked out and left unconscious. Then with Chad, he packed quite a punch with right arm, but I was able to block it with ease. Although it did cause a good size explosion and destroyed a couple of the surrounding buildings, it created a field of smoke, giving me the advantage since I could easily find him and do a sneak attack while he couldn't react fast enough to see it coming. That got him out of the way, leaving Oriheme in a panic and all alone. She was so shocked at what she saw, she couldn't even move or react, which wasn't any fun because I didn't get any more action and it became too easy for me to knock her out and bring all the people you requested for me to capture here; it was a very pitiful fight and job you sent me out to do, probably the easiest task you've ever given me." Amaimon explained to me what had happened and I was quite surprised; I was thinking there would be more support and those humans would put up a better fight, but I guess not.

"Now Amaimon, your job is to keep an eye on all three of them, until Monday so we can keep our plans going along smoothly and undetected. The parasites will also be ready by then and you can order them to do whatever you want them to in order to make Ichigo as aggressive and angry as you can make him. If you have to, you have my permission to kill them right in front of them."

"I should have no problems making Ichigo lose it; after all, once he reaches the final stage, he'll gradually lose his consciousness and won't think clearly on his actions. However, killing them in front of Ichigo would be a better and easier approach to get him to hollowfy to his full extent. Also, do I get to try that weird object that Aizen gave to us on not only Ichigo, but also Rin Okumura?" Amaimon added.

"Yes, he's been assigned to Ichigo's group for the night duties, but if you want to get Rin out of the way and trigger Ichigo's inner demon even more, deal with him first and bring out his true nature."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and once again, I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to upload! The next chapter won't take as long to upload as this one, but it will be a few days before I do upload the next chapter. Thank you again for all your support and hope to see you in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Turn For the Worst; A New Danger Revealed**

 **Note:** I don't own any of the characters from Bleach or Blue Exorcist. I'm just borrowing them and using them in a crossover to entertain you guys.

 **A/N:** I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET DONE AND UPLOAD! I was slammed with school work for the longest time and I haven't had much of a chance to just sit down and write this chapter! Anyways, it's here now and for you to enjoy reading! I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope you guys like it!

(One thing before you read, if you see text in these parentheses"[ ]", then that is Hollow Ichigo speaking to Ichigo in thought.)

Alright without further or do, here's Chapter 10!

 **Rin's POV**

 **(Monday during Tamer Training/History)**

After Ichigo passed out, Shiemi found Yukio as fast as she could. Once Yukio arrived, he was able to suppress some of the pain Ichigo was experiencing, but not enough to make him feel comfortable and to a level where Ichigo could endure the pain. We thought about taking Ichigo to a hospital; however we knew the pain Ichigo was feeling was because of his demonic self trying to take over him. Since the doctors there couldn't help Yukio much when he was beginning to lose control of his demonic powers, we decided to take Ichigo back to his dorm room and let him rest up. Over the weekend while in the dorm building, the one sound that was so distinguishable was the sound of Ichigo screaming in horrific pain. Renji and Ikkaku were able to get Hanataro to come relieve Ichigo of his pain, like he did for Yukio, but even after several hours of healing did nothing to help. We at least thanked him for trying his best as he headed back to the Soul Society. Now Yukio and I were really starting to worry about Ichigo; he continued to suffer from severe levels of pain, he's been sweating and breathing very heavily, and now he's beginning to lose color in not only his face, but his whole body was becoming very pale.

Monday morning came around and Ichigo showed no sign of moving out of his bed. Yukio did whatever he could to suppress Ichigo's pain as much as he could before going off to school. When we arrived at the school, everyone asked how Ichigo was doing, but we told them that his condition just keeps worsening each day. Everyone wanted to go see him, but Yukio told them that we've already missed enough classes as it is so we would have to wait until after school. Lunch period came around and no one seemed to have any sort of appetite, so we all decided to hang out in the Tamer Training/History room until class started. We all discussed about how we would go see Ichigo later and show our respects.

The bell rang for Tamer Training/History to start and when Shura walked in, she was surprised that everyone was here early, so she started class early and decided to give everyone a written assignment, which we started right away in order to keep us distracted. Then fifteen minutes went by and everyone was essentially done with the assignment, except I still had about two questions left to do, but then there was a surprised knock at the door. Shura was complaining about someone interrupting class, but gave a sigh and told them they could come in. The door opened slowly, everyone anxiously waiting to see who it was, and we were all ecstatic that Ichigo had come to class. Ichigo struggled just moving around, but he was able to get the assignment from Shura and make it back to his seat. He began working on it like as if nothing had happened to him and that he wasn't feeling any immense amount of pain at all. I wasn't expecting Ichigo to even get out of his bed at all for a long time, but even though he came to school he doesn't look well enough to even be here right now. Then, Bon and Shiemi came up to me and asked if we could talk in the hallway. We asked Shura for permission and she said that we would have to make it quick, so we walked out into the hallway and they immediately went on to talk about the obvious topic of Ichigo being here at school.

"Hey Rin, why the hell did Ichigo come to school when you told us earlier that he was still lying in bed looking half dead?" Bon asked in a confused kind of attitude.

"Beats me, I don't know why either. If I were in his shoes, I would be staying in bed and not have to worry about anything." I added.

"Rin, I'm worried about Ichigo now, he looks extremely pale, like his skin is practically white," Shiemi worriedly stated.

"Yeah, that was the first thing that Yukio and I noticed. We checked on Ichigo a few times for the past couple of days and each time we went to see how he was doing, Ichigo just continued getting paler and paler. Yukio is trying to think of some possible solutions as to why this is happening to Ichigo in a short period of time. Right now, all we can do is hope for the best and that he gets through this."

Our little conversation ended and we headed back inside the classroom, returning to finish working on the assignment. While going back to our seats, Ichigo started talking particularly to the three of us. "If you're worried about me don't be; I'm just fine really, there's no need to worry."

Bon, infuriated by what Ichigo said, went up to him and grabbed Ichigo by the shirt, angrily telling him, "Just fine, you're nowhere near fine, man! You're as pale as a ghost and you look like you're ready to pass out! I don't know why you even came to school, but it's clear to me just by looking at you that you should have stayed home and have gotten some more rest!"

Tension began to fill the classroom; I could tell that Ichigo had very little tolerance in listening to what Bon had to say as his grip tightened the more Bon kept chattering, until CRACK, his pencil split in two. Everyone jumped in surprise from hearing Ichigo's pencil break, eyes now staring in our direction. Immediately I noticed that Ichigo's presence has changed and has become more demonic; my instincts then began to tell me to get in between Ichigo and Bon to avoid any conflict or having Bon get severely hurt.

Bon still had hold of Ichigo, Ichigo looking like he didn't care, but suddenly he began to form a devilish grin. With no time to react, Bon got kicked in the gut and went flying straight back, slamming into several of the desks before collapsing to the ground. "Bon!" everyone shouted.

Shura then called Yukio, telling him to come with reinforcements right away as soon as possible. She didn't really give much of an explanation, but she had that serious and bitchy attitude in her voice, which is when we know Shura isn't trying to mess with you.

Anger began to fill up my body and all that my instincts were telling me were to get revenge on Ichigo for hurting Bon. I began running right towards Ichigo, ready to launch a punch right at his face, but something was up; for some reason Ichigo wasn't moving. As my fist was right about to make contact with Ichigo, he vanished to who knows where and I suddenly heard his inner demon say ["Such an amateur move on your part."] I looked behind me, my heart starting to race a little, and all I saw was Ichigo launching kick right at my chest. Having absolutely no time to react, I blocked his kick as best as I could, both arms against my chest, but it weren't enough to stop Ichigo in his tracks. The force of his kick sent me straight to the front of the room, slamming my back first against the wall, but blocking Ichigo's kick reduced some of the force making my injuries not as bad as Bon's.

Shiemi quickly ran towards me in a panic and shouted, "Rin…Rin are you alright?!" I told her I was alright as my demonic healing powers started to heal the pain I was feeling from the punch in the gut and the crash into the wall. Looking back at Ichigo, the strange mask that appeared the first day Ichigo lost control began forming on his face. This wasn't looking good for us; the events that occurred on Ichigo's first day were beginning to repeat themselves.

 **(blacks/fades out; transitions to a flashback)**

 **Ichigo's POV**

 **(earlier this morning; waking up in a state of shock and begins to breathe and sweat heavily)**

 **(30 minutes later; in state of thought on his way to Tamer Training/History)**

Three days passed since I went unconscious; when waking up this morning my body felt extremely stiff and heavy, my head pounding as if bricks were being thrown at me, and my blood boiling like it was reacting to a blazing fire filled with nothing but hatred and anger. Not only that, but while passed out, I could hear my inner hollow's voice getting closer and closer and louder and louder. What the hell is going on with me?! I thought that Mephisto was suppose to help me with my hollow problem, but all that he's done is just make things worse; I'm going to speak with Mephisto right now and…

[And what?! You expect him to fix the mess you're in!]

 **(gasps in panic of hearing the demonic voice)**

[In the condition you're in, there's no escape from my grasp! You can try whatever you want to get out of this one, but nothing you try will work. For you see what you don't realize is I could have taken over your body days ago when you were first injected with the vaccine. However, I wanted to watch you fall apart and be patient until just the right moment when you were at your most vulnerable! You won't know when I'll switch in because I plan to take over when you least expect it, a time and place where you wouldn't want me to take control. Let fear build up in you for I'm in control, I am the king! (releases an evil laugh before vanishing)]

What am I suppose to do? If I go to class now, I'll risk losing my sanity and putting my new friends in danger. Damn it! I just got to hang tough for one period, ONE PERIOD, then I give that bastard Mephisto a beating he deserves for whatever he did to me.

 **(enters into the classroom)**

I walk into the classroom and all eyes were on me, staring at me with suspicious looks like they're asking me 'why am I even here'. To be honest, I knew I looked and felt horrible and if I wanted to kick Mephisto's ass I would have come to school by next period. However, even though I now know that my inner hollow can control me at any time, I need to just play cool and not have everyone worry about me; it just gets on my nerves when people worry about me because this is my problem to deal with, not theirs. I don't need them to keep reminding me about my condition when I already know the mess I'm in right now.

As I go to sit down, I can hear Rin, Bon, and Shiemi talking in the background, particularly with why I'm in school, and suddenly ask Shura if they could talk together quickly outside of the classroom. They left the classroom and I just instantly knew they're going to talk about how bad I look and how bad in shape I am right now. It was last thing I wanted to hear; it's just so aggravating my body felt like it was engulfed in flames of anger just ready to be released.

Wait, this is exactly what he wants me to do; he wants me to lose focus so he can control me just like that. I need to just stay calm and suppress him for as long as I can, hopefully make it through this period without any trouble.

Rin, Bon, and Shiemi start to head back into the classroom, trying to fake the happy mode so that I won't think they're acting suspicious. However, I felt like I needed to tell them not be worrying, so they aren't depressed and get dragged into my mess. "If you're worried about me don't be; I'm just fine really, there's no need to worry." Immediately, Bon reacted to my comment and grabbed me by the shirt, yelling information at me that I already know. I want to fight back, but I also don't want to hurt Bon. There's got to be something…

[(appears and releases a demonic laugh) Well this has gotten real interesting, let's have some fun shall we!] (gasps in panic) Damn it, he's…taking over me…His spiritual pressure…I…I can't even resist. [Of course you can't resist; it's like I said before that I am king now! You've gotten way too soft, Ichigo. Now I'm going to "spice things up" a little, while you sit back and watch as I make my move that I've been waiting far too long to make. Enjoy the show, HAHAHAHAHAHA!] (Ichigo yells as he falls towards the surface of his inner world)

 **Rin's POV**

"The only way that we're going to be able to save Ichigo is if we destroy that mask. Bon, get Shiemi and the others out of the room now; me and Shura will take care of the demon bastard!"

"OKUMURA," Bon yelled fiercely, head begins to release steam from all the anger he's feeling, "STOP BEING AN ASS FOR ONCE THINKING THAT WE'RE USELESS IN BATTLE AND LET US HELP!"

Before I could even give Bon an answer that I know would really tick him off, everything just stopped. Then, everything suddenly went black and my body felt like it couldn't move an inch, almost as if I was frozen in time.

 **(one hour later)**

What felt like days went by was really only an hour and everyone was finally snapping out of whatever happened to us earlier, only to wake up with the backup exorcists Shura called earlier, including Yukio and surprisingly Renji and Ikkaku as well. I also noticed everyone was staring at us with suspicious eyes, wondering what the hell happened here. We all explained to Yukio and the others that we didn't know what happened, it was like somehow we all completely froze and then the next thing we knew it we woke up and were getting treatment.

Right before we could say anything else, Renji asked everyone, "Where is Ichigo?" The whole room went completely silent when the question came up. Infuriated with rage, Renji grabbed me by the shirt and placed his sword near my neck as a threat while at the same time letting out his anger, "I SAID WHERE THE HELL IS ICHIGO?! Me and Ikkaku's mission here is to not only protect True Cross Academy from any hollows/demons, but to make sure that Ichigo doesn't lose control of himself! If his inner hollow takes over him, then he'll…"

"That's enough Renji," Ikkaku placed his hand on Renji's shoulder and interrupted before Renji could finish his sentence. Renji still looked super pissed by Ichigo being missing, but it didn't take long for Yukio to get in on the action.

"Renji," Yukio said as he points the gun at him. "I understand your frustration, but you don't have to take your rage out on my brother. Now put him down before me or any of the other exorcists have to shoot." The next thing I knew all the other exorcists that tagged along surrounded Renji and pointed their guns at him. Then, Renji got the message, released me from his grasp, and started to calm down.

"Sorry, it's just I…" Renji began talking to all of us. "…don't want anyone to get hurt. For the past couple of days now, me and Ikkaku have noticed a significant change in Ichigo's spiritual pressure…" Before Renji could finish his statement, I butted in on the conversation by giving Renji a good smack in the face, causing him to lose his balance a little. "What the hell was that for?!"

"That's what you get for man handling me like that! You don't think the rest of us are worried about him, well we are! We may not be able to sense the spiritual…whatever it is you guys can sense, but we could tell just from the way he was looking and acting that something isn't right with him! Look, we haven't know Ichigo for as long as you guys have and we don't fully know what's wrong with him, but I…I could sense a struggle between Ichigo's normal self and his demonic self; plus I could hear his demonic self speaking with Ichigo. Instead of just twiddling our thumbs around and just standing here doing pretty much nothing, we should be out there looking for Ichigo!"

Everyone stood there in silence after I made my little speech and agreed with what I had to say. Yukio had formed us into four different search groups so we could look around all areas of the campus for Ichigo. The first group was Shura and three of the exorcists who came to assist us earlier and would be searching the east side of campus; the second group was Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru and they were in charge of looking at the southern portion of campus; the third group was Talkera, Izumo, and Shiemi who were to search west; the last group was me, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yukio and we were in charge of looking around the northern part of campus. Each group was given a walkie talkie so we could contact each other in case we found him and everyone can know when to stop searching and where to meet up. Once there was nothing left to discuss, we went our separate ways and began the search.

We searched high and low, far and wide for Ichigo; we looked around every foot, every inch, every centimeter of campus, but still had no luck finding him. Before we had known it, hours had gone by and the sun was almost completely down. Yukio got a phone call from Headquarters telling him that everyone who's on guard duty tonight must start reporting to the entrance to the school immediately to get their assignments; so Yukio radioed everyone to stop their search and call it a day for now.

The search was stopped, everyone came back depressed that they couldn't find Ichigo anywhere, and everyone who wasn't on guard duty tonight was to report back to their home/dorm. The only ones that were allowed to stay were Shura, Yukio, Renji, Ikkaku, and myself. Even though I was bummed out that we couldn't find Ichigo, I was getting so excited that I could finally kick some hollow and demon ass!

Then all of a sudden, Mephisto came out of nowhere and had the assigned locations for where we would be in charge of guarding tonight; he even brought along a board so that we could see where we were assigned. In excitement, I charged straight towards the board to see where I was going to be and was the first one to get up there. However, as soon as I saw where I was, I got depressed because OF COURSE I had to be with Yukio, but at least Renji and Ikkaku were in our group since it would be the perfect chance to get to know them better and maybe even learn more about Ichigo. I headed over to my little bro, Renji, and Ikkaku after learning where we were assigned to.

"Well, I got our assignments you guys and apparently, the four of us are on guard duty over by the Northern part of campus and are the only ones in charge of that section. Man, why do I have to be with you anyways?"

"Just because you learned to control your flames doesn't mean you're off the hook with the Gregori just yet. I still have orders from them to keep an eye on you; we don't know if you could lose control of your demonic powers at any point in time. So until the Gregori gives the order or we have a definite answer that you won't go berserk, I'm still in charge of you," Yukio said in a calm and serious voice as he was loading up his guns and preparing for tonight.

I turned my back away from Yukio because I was pissed that I still have to be babysat by him, but as I turned away from Yukio, I noticed that something was on Renji and Ikkaku's mind. So I went up to ask them what was up and Ikkaku was the first one to reply, "We were just thinking about something, not that it entirely matters, but we were thinking about why we were put at the North end of campus instead of being placed at the entrance to the school since that's where the majority of the demons have been showing up. However, they put a lot more reinforcements by the entrance tonight than they ever had in the past ever since the hollows and demons started to attack True Cross, so it's no big deal really since the number of forces they have there tonight are equal to the strength of Renji and I."

"But," Renji interrupted. "The thing that's been bugging us is why all of a sudden are we being swapped to a different location to guard? Everything was going along just smoothly with the positions Mephisto had for everyone before, so why the sudden change in everyone's assignments?"

Yukio overheard our conversation and started to walk over, while at the same time giving Renji and Ikkaku a possible answer, "My guesses are that the hollows and demons are trying a different tactic tonight and are probably going to strike in a location that has had rarely any activity at all, which would be the Northern section of campus. On top of that Mephisto is the demon king of Time, but has been on our side for over 200 years now; so I'm guessing that Mephisto saw a vision from the future where he knew where the hollows and demons would strike and planned our positions that way. That's just my prediction at least, but we'll still have to be on guard; we could get a call any time saying to report to a different location for backup if another group can't handle it."

"Yeah, that sounds like a reasonable explanation to me," Renji replied back to Yukio and Ikkaku nodded with agreement as well. However, from the look on their faces, I still feel like something is still troubling them; maybe…it could be because of Ichigo's disappearance. I wonder if I should…

 ***gun shots went off from none other than Yukio himself***

Everyone went completely silent and paid close attention to what Mephisto was about to say. "Thank you all once again for taking time out of your schedules and out of time you have to get some beauty sleep for assisting with these demon attacks we've been having around campus lately. Now one thing before you head out to your positions for the night, this will be where you are for the whole night. If someone radios for help, only exorcists who are within 50 meters of each other are allowed to assist for I planned out your positions tonight where there would be enough reinforcements to protect each section of campus. Now, does anyone have any questions before you head out? (Yukio raises his hand) Yes, Yukio."

"What about me, Rin, Renji, and Ikkaku? According to where you put us we're…" Yukio asked, but was quickly interrupted by Mephisto.

"Don't worry, if forces in one area are running low, we'll send you guys there to take care of it. Alright! Since there are no more questions, head out to your attack positions!"

We began walking to the Northern part of campus where we were earlier today searching for Ichigo. The walk was rather quiet, dead silence to be exact, until we were ¾ of the way to where we needed to be and we could hear all the other exorcists in battle already, which ticked me off so much because right now this was plain boring.

 ***rustling in the bushes***

All of us heard something nearby, but it wasn't until I looked at Renji and Ikkaku's shocked faces that I knew it was Ichigo.

"Follow us, quickly!" Ikkaku yelled in a very demanding way.

Yukio and I followed Renji and Ikkaku and we all ran as fast we could, trying to frantically find Ichigo without really thinking about our assigned duties! Then, after running for about ¼ of a mile, I began to sense Ichigo's presence and started to run ahead of everyone else, until I came to a stop and found Ichigo collapsed on the ground.

Everyone eventually caught up with me and Yukio began to inspect Ichigo to see what was wrong with him. After taking his sweet old time checking, he eventually tells us, "Ichigo right now is just out cold; nothing else seems to be wrong with him except for the fact that he's still as pale as a ghost. Since Ichigo is just out cold and can most likely still process pain, I have an idea as to how we can wake him up." Yukio gives me a death stare, which was starting to creep me out, and starts to form a grin on his face. I had a bad feeling that I wasn't going to like where this was going. Then in a mischievous voice, Yukio said, "We'll use your flames to wake him. All you have to do is control your flames to point where it's hot enough to where Ichigo can feel the burning sensation and wake up from the slightest bit of pain you give him."

I thought to myself that this wasn't something I wanted to do because I didn't want to use my flames to hurt anyone, but then I was like 'this is going to help Ichigo come to'. So I told Yukio that I would do it; I took a couple of deep breaths to help me chill and stay calm and focused while doing this and then I began to engulf Ichigo with my flames, but I made sure my flames were at a temperature where it wouldn't start stimulating pain to Ichigo just yet. Once I was completely focused and was able to stay in control of my flames, I started to make the flames hotter to where you could start to see my flames having an impact on Ichigo's body.

Yukio started to notice that my flames were getting to the point to where it could leave severe burns on Ichigo's body at any minute and then Yukio started to panic for Ichigo's safety and told me "Rin, you need to dial down your flames now or else he'll be burnt to a crisp!"

So angry and frustrated at Yukio's comment, I started to argue with him, "Well Mr. Einstein, this was your brilliant idea in the first place, so if you want me to have Ichigo come to, THEN JUST LET ME HANDLE IT!"

All of a sudden, the intensity of the flames increased drastically because I got so mad at Yukio and out of nowhere, all you could hear was Ichigo screaming "HHHHOOOOTTTTTT!" Ichigo finally woke up, but was trying to get rid of the flames by rolling around on the ground like you would if you were ever in a fire yourself.

It took a minute for Ichigo to finally get rid of the flames, catch his breath, and be relieved of the pain from the burning of his skin. However, while Yukio was briefly talking to Renji and Ikkaku about where they should head to get to our assigned position, I saw that Ichigo's burns were completely healed, like how my wounds heal quickly whenever I'm injured. I didn't know what was going on, but I had a feeling that something was up and that I need to keep my guard up.

After Yukio figure out where we need to go to get to our position, we got Ichigo on his feet and we started walking. It was pretty much silent for the first five minutes because none of us really knew what to say to Ichigo and there were so many thoughts running through our minds that we didn't know where to even begin. I know it's only been several hours, but we were curious if Ichigo was okay or not. However, I remembered how Ichigo quickly reacted when Shiemi, Bon, and I were talking each other about how worried we were about him, which is why I hesitated to ask him anything since I didn't want him to snap again like he did earlier today.

Eventually, Yukio said, "Well, we're where we are suppose to be tonight; I'm kind of surprised we got here so quickly, but it doesn't seem like there's any demon or hollow activity anywhere nearby. Are any of you sensing any activity near us at all?"

"Nothing," Renji said.

"There's not even a single trace of a hollow or a demon nearby at all," Ikkaku said. "Man, I was really looking forward to a fight tonight, too, but nope I get stranded out here where it's absolutely dead of any action!"

"I agree with you 100%, Ikkaku! Of course I had to be with four-eyes and be assigned the farthest away from where everything is happening. It's just not fair." I was starting to pout from being so bummed out of the turnout and then suddenly, I could sense a demon heading in our direction which got me pumped up again. "Looks like we'll be seeing some action tonight after all; get ready!"

Then in a split second, Yukio got his guns ready for shooting, Renji and Ikkaku did their little chant thingy to change their swords, I pulled out the Koma sword, and even Ichigo got his sword ready to go.

"Ichigo," Renji said. "Are you sure you're able to fight? You just came to from being passed out for who knows how long."

"Don't worry about me," Ichigo said. "If I sense my hollow trying to take control over me, I'll suppress it for as long as I can so I can get as far away from everyone as I possibly can. Our job is to protect True Cross from hollows and demons from breaking in and harming everyone within the campus. So I'll fight through as much of the pain I've been feeling lately and do whatever I can to protect everyone!"

"That's the Ichigo we know, always being as stubborn as can be," Ikkaku said quietly to himself so Ichigo wouldn't hear, but my sensitive hearing picked it up quite easily.

We anxiously waited to see what we would be up against, but we were all ready to strike at any time. Seconds felt like minutes to us at the time, but eventually the demon revealed itself and Renji, Ikkaku, and Ichigo weren't all that impressed with the opponent that they got.

"This little ball-troll like demon is what we're up against; is this some kind of joke or something?" Renji stated.

"You got me all pumped up for a fight, too demon boy and this is the opponent we end up getting; what a complete waste of my time," Ikkaku humorously added.

"Let's just hurry up and take care of it before anymore decide to tag along with it," Ichigo said.

While Renji, Ikkaku, and Ichigo weren't taking all of this seriously, I realized that was no ordinary demon; it was Amaimon's pet! Without really thinking about it, I charged in to attack Amaimon's pet, but then I had a feeling Amaimon was approaching me, so I swung my sword in a different direction and sure enough I was right. Amaimon blocked my attack and since we were using an equal amount of strength, we were sent flying a good bit of distance backwards in the opposite direction of each other.

"Rin, are you okay?" Yukio asked as he came closer to see how I was.

"I'm alright for now, but that was too close; if anyone else charged in they would have been sent flying a good 100 meters or so."

 **(Rin thinking to himself)** But that's not the only thing that happened; I could feel the Koma sword almost ready to crack and if that happens I'll lose control of myself like I did the second time I ever faced Amaimon. I have to be careful and not let my guard down for even a split second, otherwise I can never return to being normal again!

 **Ichigo's POV**

"Wait, so who the hell is this guy?!"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce myself, since I saw Okumura I thought there was no need for one. My name is Amaimon and I'm the demon king of Earth; I came here to mainly play with Okumura, but I guess I have a few extra people I can have fun with."

And here I thought Mephisto was very twisted, but I think I found someone who's much worse than he is.

"I also forgot to mention that you probably don't want to attack me right now if you know what's best for you," Amaimon cheerfully stated.

"And why shouldn't we?"

"Oh I'll show you why you shouldn't," Amaimon demonically said.

 ***Amaimon snaps his fingers***

Then, out of nowhere three figures came from the shadows of the night, but I didn't even sense their presence at all beforehand. As they got closer and closer towards us, I stood there in shock at who this Amaimon guy had as captives.

"Yuzu…Karin…Oriheme…"

"It seems like you know these three quite well carrot top, at least that's what I heard from my boss and that's why I went to snatch them because I knew you would be willing to do anything in order to save them," Amaimon said.

"If you're after Rin, then why the hell would you capture my friends and family for?!"

"That's a good question," Amaimon sarcastically said. "It's because I was getting bored and wanted to play with someone else who would be exciting to have some fun with, after I finish my business with Okumura first. So my boss told me about you, gave me some people I could easily capture with ease that mean a lot to you, and now I'm here."

I didn't get Amaimon at all; I mean he has really no strategy whatsoever and all he has is just pure strength. What the hell does Amaimon even want with Rin and me and everyone else anyways?

"To show you the kind of games I like to play, perhaps I should give you a little demonstration," Amaimon said as he got closer to Yuzu, opening up his mouth and revealing his sharp teeth, and was about ready to take a nibble at Yuzu's face.

My body began to be fueled with anger, blood boiling and everything, and the only thing I could think about was beating the hell out of Amaimon for trying to hurt my little sister and kill him!

[Let your killer instincts out! It's the only way you'll be able to kill him!] (gasps in fear) Crap, he's back again! Why now? [Like I told you before, I am king and can take control of you whenever I want to! Did you honestly think I would let you off the hook and just leave you be? Besides, I have my own reasons why I chose now to appear again!] What are you going to do? [Since you're such a weakling and won't use your killer instincts to kill Amaimon, I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!]

Then all of a sudden, a massive amount of spirit energy began to overpower my body and forced me down on the ground on my knees, bent over screaming in pain and just trying to hang on!

"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!" That's all I could do was scream to the top of my lungs for my body was in so much pain and felt so heavy, I couldn't even move from where I was.

[Why don't you give up your silly resisting now? It'll make things so much easier and your body wouldn't be cringing from all the strain from my spirit energy!] Shut up! I…won't let you…take control…of me! [Do what you like, but just know I will be victorious in the end and finally have complete control of you!]

I couldn't do anything to help my friends and family; I felt so helpless! My body wouldn't move, my vision was being darkened by my inner hollow's shadow, and my hearing began to disappear. The last thing I could hear and make out was someone yelling "RIN!" and then everything became black and a complete blank to me, except for faintly feeling something going through my chest.

 **(flashback from earlier today; Mephisto's Office)**

 **Mephisto's POV**

"Brother," Amaimon began asking me. "Tonight is the night I get to go after Okumura?"

"Indeed, it is. After watching Okumura's battle with Ichigo, I've noticed that the Koma sword has become a lot less durable, making it easier for it to crack and release his inner demon within him. Once you face him tonight, he'll most likely be extra careful with how he fights, which will be his big downfall."

"So where's Okumura now?" Amaimon asked.

"Don't worry about him right now; you'll get your chance later tonight to go toe to toe with him. Besides, as we speak, he and his class are frozen stiff after placing a simple time spell on them. I brought you here because I needed to discuss with you how to handle things tonight; we can't afford to screw this up."

"So what is the plan, brother?" Amaimon asked.

"The Hogyoku is what brings out a person's inner demon/hollow, or in other words their true instincts, and it takes over them completely. Your task is to use the Hogyoku on not just Okumura, but on everyone else who's assigned in Okumura's group as well for if we want to take over Asiah, we'll need some extra troops to help us out. With Okumura, he'll be taken over by his demonic powers very quickly, especially when he uses the Koma sword since he'll be using some of his demonic powers and the Hogyoku will break through the barrier I put on the Koma sword when sealing away his demonic powers. However, it'll take longer for the others to have their true instincts to be unleashed since it'll take more of a process for the Hogyoku's powers to reach into their inner self and drag their inner demon/hollow out. You are to do precisely what I just told you, you understand Amaimon?"

"I understand brother," Amaimon said looking like he wasn't fully listening to what I was saying.

"One more thing, you also have another task at hands. Isn't that right, Hollow Ichigo?"

 **(Hollow Ichigo demonically smirks and gives a little evil grunt)**

"Tonight is also the night that Ichigo's hollowfication process will be complete. You're in charge of finishing the job and act as a trigger to let him be fueled with rage and anger, which will make him vulnerable and make him hollowfy faster."

 **(flashback ends)**

 **Hollow Ichigo's POV**

 **(body consumed by black spirit energy)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" **(releases his full hollow scream)**

 **A/N:** And now things are about to go down in the next chapter! Again, I'm SSSSOOO SSSOOORRRRRRYYY that I took so long uploading this chapter! School has been busy for me now that I'm in college, but I was lucky enough to be able to write this chapter for you guys while I'm still on winter break! I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded and completed, but I'll try to get it done as soon as I can! Thank you guys so much for being patient for this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed what I wrote! So until the next chapter, this is spiritus1997 signing out!


End file.
